Child of Love
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a story involving the characters from Passions. It's the sequal to Can Dreams Be More Than Just Dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Child of Love (sequel to CAN DREAMS BE MORE THAN JUST DREAM) 1/?

Author: Christen Hays (PurpleHaysC@netscape.com) 

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! This story is the sequel to CAN DREAMS BE MORE THAN JUST DREAM. Please read it first! 

Distribution: if you want to use this fanfic or any other than just ask first. 

Here is chapter one: Ethan was sitting on his couch when his daughter came running in. "Gabriela Bennett-Crane!' 

She stopped running. 

Ethan got up and walked over to his daughter who was covered in mud from head to toe. "Gabi, didn't I tell not to get dirty because we were having a family meal and not to run in the mansion?" 

She stood there for a moment. "I'm so sorry, dad. I completely forgot all about the meal. I was having too much fun."

 "Just tell me if I'm going to have a call from either one of your aunts or uncle?" 

She smiled.

"Gabi! Did you have to get your cousins involved in this? Do not answer that. I know what you are going to say. Now go up to your room and get dressed before your family arrives. And don't track any dirt." 

She started to laugh. "Don't worry they will be a little late any ways they have to clean up there kids too." 

"Go!"

 She started to run up the stairs laughing.

 Ethan sat back down on the couch and sighed. He thought to himself. "Theresa you would defiantly love the way your daughter turned out." 

"You know a week from today and she'll be thirteen!" She was screaming at the guy in front of her and he was trying very hard to ignore her. "Can't I just see her once that's all I'm asking. Just once."

He turned around and faced her. "I've told you no already! And if you ask me one more time you won't get any pictures of her any more." 

She sat back down in the chair. "Damn you Julian and Allister for doing this!"

The guy looked back at her and smiled. "I'm so glad you finally figured out who to scream at." 

Everyone was sitting at the dinning room table. Ethan was at the head of the table. His mother and daughter to either side of them. His father sitting next to his mother. His mother-in-law next to his mother and her youngest son and his wife, Ethan's half- sister, and three kids sitting next them. Pilar's oldest son next to Ethan's daughter and his wife sitting next to them with their son. Ethan was happy to have his family but he could not help but miss his wife. 

Pilar turned to Ethan and noticed he was sad. She decided to try to start a conversation. "So Gabi I bet you can't wait to start school tomorrow." 

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, grandmother it's the funniest thing in my whole life."

Ethan looked at her with his "don't use that attitude" eyes. "Yes, she's very happy. In addition, in a week from now she is turning thirteen. We are having a big party each one of you is invited. It's going to be at the…" As Ethan started to finish his sentence, the phone rang. He went to go pick it up. "Hello?" He heard Julian on the other line saying hello. Ethan got mad. "What are you doing calling here!" 

"Oh Ethan calm down. You grandfather and I are just calling to give Gabi an early happy birthday." 

"You are not my father nor is he my grandfather. So, stop calling me. I put you in jail and if I had my way neither one of you would even be alive!" He slammed the telephone down. His mother and father walked over to him. Kay took the kids out of the room. 

Sheridan walked over to Ethan and asked him, "Was that Julian and Allister?' 

"Yes, of course. Can't they just leave us alone!"

 Luis and Ethan's father walked over to him. "We put them in jail for the murder and they aren't coming out. I can promise you that, son." He looked at his father and could not help but believe him. Ever since Luis had found out that Allister and Julian had killed Theresa, Sam and Ethan had become close. He was even happy when his mother told him that Sam was his father. He was just happy not to have to call Julian father any more. 

The girl was still sitting in a chair when the man walked in again. She turned around as she heard the door close. "What is it now?" she asked. 

"If you're going to be that rude then I won't tell you the good news."

 She looked at him with a hopeful look on her face. "Good news?"

 "Yes, good news. The boss is allowing you to see her. You will be her new teacher. However, you have to keep you mouth shut about your identity! I know that will be hard but it's either that or stay here." 

"Of course, I'll do it but I've never taught."

 He handed her the diploma. "Here's your gradate degree and your new birth certificate. Your name is Mrs. Lindsey Cane." She took the documents, looked at them, and smiled.


	2. Child of Love 2

~Chapter 2~ 

When Gabi came home, she was actually smiling; she had a good day at school. Her new teacher Mrs. Cane was hilarious and actually seemed like she knew what we were going through. However, I could tell it was the first time she had ever taught it showed. She could not wait for her father to meet her, she knew that her father would like her. They did not usually agree on school matters but she thought that just this once they would. 

Ethan was sitting at his desk looking at a picture of Theresa; he could not help but flash back to their first kiss. He missed her so much, that it hurt. 

He did not even realized that Miguel had walked up behind up. "You still miss her don't you?" 

He turned around and looked at Miguel. "Of course. Wouldn't you feel the same way if you lost Kay?"

"I know I would. However, Ethan, I know you do not want to hear this but you need to get out. Have you even thought of dating again?" 

Ethan rolled his eyes. "My dad asked me the same thing."

"Well he's a smart man. What did you tell him?" 

"I said that I had thought about it and that if I found someone that I thought I would want to date. That I would think about it. Now is there anything else you want me to say?" 

Miguel laughed. "No, not at all. Look I have to get home. Kay's picking up the kids today and I told her I would be home when she got there."

 "Ok bye Miguel." As Miguel walked out the door Gabi walked in.

 "Bye Uncle Miguel."

 "Bye Gabi."

 She kissed him on the check. 

Then walked over to her dad. "So how was school today?" 

"It was fine. And the best news is you are going to go there tonight."

"What did you do?"

 She looked at him and smiled. "I didn't do anything for once!" 

"Really? You mean that tonight I won't hear anything about you daydreaming in class?"

"Well…." 

"Gabi?" 

"I'm sorry I can't help that I daydream. Grandma Pilar said I got that from Mom. So it's hereditary and I can't help that can I?" 

He laughed. "That's still no excuse, Gabi. So who's the new teacher I'll be meeting?"

"It's Ms. Lindsey Cane. She is very sweet. I think you might actually like her. You know who she looks like?" 

"Who?" 

"The women in the picture you're holding." 

Ethan dropped the picture to the floor the glass shattered.

Gabi looked at him shocked. 

Then the door opened and Sam came in. 

He looked at the glass on the floor and back at Ethan. "Gabi, get away from the glass! Is everyone ok?" 

Gabi ran over to her grandfather and hugged him. "I'm fine. But I can't say the same for my dad." 

He looked at his granddaughter. "So what happen?"

"I told him that my teacher looks like the lady in the picture which she does except a little paler and she has longer hair. Then he freaked and dropped the picture. Dad are you all right?"

Ethan got up, trying not to step on the glass. "I'm fine, Gabi. Why don't you start on you homework and let Grandpa Sam and I talk."

 She smiled. "I don't have any homework." 

Ethan smiled back at her. "Well then you can watch your cousins for free for your aunts and uncles while they are the parent/teacher meetings." 

She rolled her eyes. "Do I have to? No, do not answer that I know what you are going to say. I will head over to the cottage right now. But if something happens to them, it is not my fault. So I can't get grounded." 

"Go!" She ran out of the mansion giggling. 

Sam turned to his son. "You sure you're ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." 

He sat down on the couch. "I did. The women in the picture was Theresa."

 "Oh." He sat down next to his son. 

"I know that most have been hard. I mean looking Gabi everyday must really hurt she looks just like Theresa except for her lighter hair." He looked right at his son and noticed that he was not even listening. "Ethan, I'm going to go. I'm just not sure you're all right." He got up and so did Ethan. 

"I am, father. I promise." As Ethan watched his father leave he headed up stairs to get dressed.

As Sam walked into his house, he saw his wife sitting on the couch looking at their last taken family picture. 

As she heard him enter she turned to him, "So how is Ethan?" 

"He's fine. Grace, why don't you ever come over there with me? You are always invited. Ivy really wanted you to be at the dinner."

Grace turned away from him. "I don't really feel comfortable there, Sam." 

He sat down next to her, "You shouldn't. Kay is there ever time and she's your daughter, Grace." 

"Kay's only there because of Miguel. Sam, tell me the truth if Ethan was Noah would you spend this much time with him?" 

"If Noah actually wanted me in his life then yes I would but he hasn't asked me to be in his life has he Grace?" 

She turned away. "No, he hasn't but Sam you haven't tried to be involved in his life."

Sam looked her and said, "And you haven't tired to be involved in Kay's life have you since Charity came have you?" She looked at him in shock and did not say a thing. "See Grace, if I would be half involved in Noah's life as you aren't in Kay's then we would as close as you and Charity are." As he said this, he saw Grace start to cry. He left any way. 

~End of chapter 2~ 


	3. Child of Love 3

~Chapter 3~ 

When Ethan walked into the classroom, he saw a dark brown haired woman working on papers at her desk. He walked to her. "Excuse me, Ms. Cane?" 

She looked up from he papers. "Mr. Bennett Crane I would suppose. Will you take a seat, please?"

 Ethan looked her. "Of course." He took a seat in the front row. "I'm sorry to ask but where are the other parents?" 

She looked up at him annoyed. "Well you're late and the other parents were on time." Ethan looked at her surprised. She got up out of her chair and went to go sit on the edge of her desk. She sat down, crossed her legs, and smiled. "Actually I'm glad you were late. Because I want to talk to you one on one any way." 

He looked at her worried. "Is something wrong?" 

She smiled her sweet smile again. "No not really. I just wanted to talk to you about you daughter. See I made the students write something about their parents or role models." She took out a paper and handed into Ethan. "Mostly she wrote about you actually that's all she wrote about. To tell you the truth I know, I knew her mother." 

Ethan looked at her shocked. "You know Theresa?" 

"Yes, we went to high school together. The first time I saw Gabi. I knew who her mother was. She was a wonderful person. And I just wish Gabi could have know her." She switched her legs. "And I worried that she isn't getting any motherly influence in her life. I mean not having a mother is hard on any kid. I'm just worried about her." 

"Ms. Cane that's nice of you to. But she does have many motherly influences like my mother, sisters, mother-in-law and her aunts." He looked at her could tell that she sincerely cared for Gabi. In addition, for some reason he knew that this was the type of girl that he had told his dad and Miguel about. He wanted to do something with her. Then it came to him. "Ms. Cane, if you are so worried about her then why don't you come and see her with her family. She is having a party this Saturday. Why don't you come?" 

She smiled. She knew he was trying to ask her on a date and there was no way she was going to turn him down at all. "Actually I was already planning on going. You daughter invited me but thank you for the invite."

 He smiled. "Well if that's all… then I'll see you Saturday night." He got up and so did she. 

"Bye Mr. Bennett-Crane." 

He stopped at the door. "Why don't you just call me Ethan? Everyone does." 

She smiled. "Ok bye Ethan." He smiled. 

"Bye Lindsey." After he closed the door Lindsey leaned up against the door. "I can't wait till I see you again, Ethan." On the other side of the door Ethan was walking away in a daze about the women he just met. There was something about her that made him thinks he has known her his whole life and as Theresa would say, "Fate had made us meet".

 Sam got his the sofa ready for him to sleep on when Jessica walked in. "Dad, what did you do?" 

He turned to his daughter. "Why do you think I did something?" 

"You're sleeping on the couch. Come on dad I make Resse sleep on the couch when I'm mad at him too."

 He laughed. "We're just having a fight about something that's unimportant." 

"Really? I don't think so because Mom just left to go see Kay and that's never a good sign." Sam looked at her shocked. "Did she say why?" "Something about Noah, Charity and Ethan. Is there something wrong with either one of them?" "No, your mother just wants to spend some time with Kay that's all." "Why would anyone want to spend time with Kay?" Sam rolled his eyes. "Jessica can't you say something nice about her just once." She went over and kissed him on the check. "I'll work on it. I have to go and tuck the kids in bed. Just apologize and everything will be fine believe me." "Will do. Tell everyone hi from me." "I will." As he watched, his daughter walk off he knew that I would not be that easy. 

When Ethan got home, he was actually happy. As he opened the door, he saw his daughter asleep on the couch. He went and grabbed a blanket and went to put it over her when she woke up. She mumbled, "So how was it?" Ethan turned to her and smiled. "It was interesting…" She jerked up. "She must have told you. You know I meant to tell you…" She looked at her father and could she he was looking at her intensively and then she knew that she had said to much so she stopped. "Go on. You meant to tell me what?" She looked at him and smiled. "You'll never know. If the "interesting" wasn't about that then what was interesting." He smiled back at her and said. "I guess you will never know." She looked at him shocked. "Now good night Gabi." "Good night Dad." As he walked off, he started to think about Lindsey. As Gabi watched her, Dad walk off she started to think about Travis. That night both of the Bennett-Crane's had one thing on their mind, "Love".

 When Grace arrived at Kay's house, she was very nervous. She had not seen Kay since the day she gave birth to her last child but she felt she needed to visit her. She rang the doorbell and Miguel answered it. "Grace, uh what are you doing here?" As the kids heard him say their grandmother's, name they ran out of their rooms. Maria was the first one to get to her. "Grandma Grace! I'm so glad to see you." She ran up to Grace and hugged her. "I'm glad to see you too Maria." As she said, that Kay walked out. "Miguel what did you do! I almost had them all asleep!" She was shocked to she her mother standing there. "Um… Maria why don't you take your brother and sister to their rooms." "But why?" Miguel looked at her. "Maria, do what you mother said." She did as she was told but grumbled the whole way. After the kids had left Kay looked at her mother. "So why are you here, mom?" Grace smiled. "I came to see you." Kay laughed. "Funny, mom. I think that's the best joke I've heard in a long time." Grace looked her shocked. Finally, Kay drew the correct conclusion. "Oh dad sent you right or wait something must be wrong with Charity and you need my help right?" Grace still was looking at her shocked. She thought to herself, had it really been that long since she visited Kay, her eldest daughter. "No, it's none of the above. I seriously wanted to see you Kay. Why can't you understand that?" Kay started to laugh again and then Miguel spoke up. "Grace, why don't you do. It's been a long day and we all need rest." She nodded her head. "Ok, tell the kids bye and I love them." "I will," said Miguel. After his mother-in-law left the house, he turned to Kay. "Are you all right?" She looked and tears were running down her eyes. "I just wish just once she would tell me she loved me. You know she's never told me that?" Miguel looked at his wife with pity, he felt so sorry for her. He wanted to make her feel completely better but he knew he could not so he did all he could by hugging her.

 ~end of chp 3~ 


	4. Child of Love 4

~Chapter 4~ 

Lindsey walked though the door of the Crane Mansion. Ethan looked up at her and saw her brown eyes sparkle. She smiled at him, her white dress dragged slowly behind her as she ran over to him. When she got near him she almost fell. He caught her in his arms. She felt so happy and safe in his arms. It was a safeness that she needed in her life, something no one had been able to give her in a long time. After he caught her, the song "return to me" started. (Author's note: if you haven't heard this sound it's on the movie "return to me" I don't know who sings it but the first time I heard I loved it) He looked at her and whispered the simple plea, "Dance with me." She did not dare say no. He took her hand in his and she let her shawl fall to the ground. She looked right into his beautiful blue eyes and felt a certain peace that she had not felt in a long time. The whole time they were dancing, they never once left each other eyes. However, when the song, "kiss me" came on she turned away and looked at the pictures surrounding her. They were pictures of "his family". When she saw the picture of his wife sitting on the table, she let do. He looked her in the eye shocked. "What's wrong?" She just turned and left leaving a stunned Ethan behind. 

Lindsey woke with anger in her. She had let her self- dream about him again. She was even going to kiss him. What was she thinking! She could not, she just could not! She told her self to forget about him that the chances of that happening were to high to risk her feelings getting involved.

 Ethan woke up at the same time and he was confused. She had been there but she had left. He had no clue why she left or why had he even dreamed about her. He had not dreamed about anyone other than Theresa. 

Lindsey looked up at the ceiling and sighed knowing that she loved him and that if she did see him that she would not be able to control her feelings. She was never good at controlling herself when she was in love with someone. It was one of the few things that she hated about her self. 

Ethan looked out the window at the moon and he smiled. He knew he had feelings for Lindsey. He had tried to deny the fact every since he first met her. There was something about her, maybe it was the way she smiled, or the way her eyes light up when she first saw him. What ever it was about her that made him feel this way, he just hoped that the feeling would not stop. 

Lindsey got up off her bed and walked over to the one window she had and looked out at the moon. She smiled at how pretty the night was. She suddenly felt that Ethan was near her. She just smiled. There was something about him that she loved. He had always made her feel this way. When he walked into the classroom that day, she had felt goosebumps go all over and some how she kept her cool. She did not even remember what she said she was just to busy staring into his beautiful blue eyes. They were shining the whole time she was talking. She just knew that she loved him always and forever. 

He looked over at Theresa's picture next to his nightstand. "I'm miss you honey. And I will never find another women to replace you. I promise you, Theresa I won't." He laid his head back on the pillow and thought of all the moments he and Theresa shared and their child, Gabi. She laid her head back on the pillow and sat there staring at the ceiling and holding her teddy bear close to her heart 

It was finally Saturday and everyone in the house was ready for the big party except the two Bennett-Crane. Gabi had tried on at least ten outfits but she could not find a thing to wear. It was times like this when she wished she had a mother or a sister who could help her decided what to wear but all she had was a father and there was no way she was going to be ungrateful for having him in her life. She had already lost one parent and was not looking to lose another any time soon. She looked in the mirror at the blue dress she had on; it was a dress that her father had picked out. She was surprised that day when he decided that for once he was going to take her shopping instead of her aunt. It was one of the best times she had ever had at mall. When they found the dress, it was a perfect fit and she had decided that she was going to save it for a special occasion and this was as special as it gets. "You look just like you mother, just beautiful." She turned around and was shocked to see her father standing behind him. She smiled. "Really? I never thought I could look as beautiful as her." "Yes, you really do. Have I told you Happy Birthday yet?" She shock her head. It was what he always did he would wait until it was one minute before the time she was actually born. He would walk into her room, say how much she looked like her mother, and ask if he had told her happy birthday yet and then look at her and say how much her mother would be proud of how she turned out and then he would leave and she knew that he went to go cry because by then it was the time that he lost his one true love, her mother. As he started to leave, she stopped him. "Dad?" "What?" "Before you go any where's I want to fix you up." He looked at her shocked. "Fix me up?" "Yeah, make you look nice for Ms. Cane. It's the least I could do for you." He smiled. "Do I really look that bad?" She smiled. "You look just ok but you'll look better than ok when I'm through with you." He laughed. "Ok, I guess I'll let you help me. But nothing to drastic ok?" "I'll try to keep your look the same." 

Lindsey was sitting in the little room, the only room she had. She was thinking about the party tonight and the dream she had last night. Her dream was about Ethan, she had them a lot actually. It worried her that she was thinking about him every night and in every dream, it felt like he was there next to her. However, he wasn't and she knew that but maybe it was a sign that they would get together. On top of that, she was worried about tonight; She had no clue how it was going to go. She was worried that she was going to say something that she did not want to say. In addition, if she did say that then why would he believe her and what would happen to her if she did tell him. She was worrying herself too much and she knew that but she could not help it she was going to see Mr. Ethan Bennett- Crane tonight. She was going to be his date. This was what she wanted but she could not help but be very nervous. ~end of chp. 4~


	5. Child of Love 5

Title: Child of Love (sequel to CAN DREAMS BE MORE THAN JUST DREAM) 5/?

Author: Christen Hays (PurpleHaysC@netscape.com) 

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! This story is the sequel to CAN DREAMS BE MORE THAN JUST DREAM. Please read it first! 

Distribution: if you want to use this fanfic or any other than just ask first.

 "He's playing the widower again, doesn't that ever get old?" The women said and the man nodded. 

"It's really pitfall because there isn't a woman alive how wouldn't give everything just to date him." 

"That's for sure. It's like he thinks that he's never find anyone as good as the housekeeper's daughter."

She laughed. "Any body would be better than her." 

They both laughed. 

Jessica walked over and purposely poured her drink on the woman. "Oh excuse me. I'm sorry." 

They got furious. "Someone better clean that up! Where is the housekeeper!" 

Jessica smiled. "In this house me throw trash out we don't save it. The door's that way!" She pointed to the door. 

Then the lady got mad. "And who are you to tell me to leave!" 

Ethan walked up and put his arm around Jessica. "She's my youngest sister and she's right we do throw trash out." 

They both started to leave and Jessica yelled at them. "And for your information, you'll never be as good as Theresa." 

The lady just slammed the door. 

"Thanks Jess." 

"Your welcome, now I'm going to go find Reese and you need to find Lindsey." 

He smiled. "Gabi told you?' 

"Yea, she says you really like her. I hope so. I want to see you happy again." 

"I am happy. I have a wonderful and big family. I don't think I could be happier." 

She smiled and hugged him. "You're so sweet and I love you for that." 

"You too." Then she walked off towards Reese. 

He smiled at how lucky he was to have the family that he did. 

Sam leaned up against the wall and gulped down his drink. 

Ivy walked over. "This is a first. Sam Bennett all alone. So where's Grace?" 

He frowned. "At home, she invited Charity and her new boyfriend over. She thought that was more important then coming here with me to Gabi's party." 

"I'm sorry Sam. I really am." 

He smiled. "I know you are, but it was her choice not to come and I'm not going to let that ruin my evening. So Ivy would you like to dance." He held out his hand. 

"There's not even any music." 

He frowned. "That's never stopped you before but if you want music, then we'll have to compromise."

Ivy smiled. "By what do you mean?" 

"You, me in the garden and we won't need music." 

She burst out laughing. 

He looked at her questionably. "What's so funny?" 

"You've said that before." 

"No, I haven't." 

"Yes, you have. It was our fourth date I think. You had convinced be to skip the annual fund raiser to be with you and I wanted to dance and you said…" 

"You, me in the garden…" 

"And we want need music." 

He smiled. "I remember that. You were all dressed up and beautiful." 

"And you were wearing one of your dad's suits." 

"We danced all night." 

"That's right we did." She smiled remembering that. 

"So Ivy would you like to make a new memory?" 

She smiled. "Of course." She took his hand and hey walked off toward the garden and they both felt like they were starting all over again as young lovers. 

Ethan walked around. He had not seen Lindsey yet and was worried she had decided not to come. He passed Kay and Miguel. 

"Any luck?" Miguel asked. 

"No, she's late I hope." 

"She's probably is. Speaking of being late, where is Gabi?" Ethan smiled. 

"She's late. She's always late." Miguel smiled. "Theresa was always late too. She thought the party would not start until she got there." 

"Well in this case the party won't start until Gabi gets here." 

"I'll go get her maybe she's having trouble getting ready." Kay volunteered. "

And while I'm gone you two behave." 

They both laughed. "And why do you think will do something?"

"Do I have to remind you two of the last time yall had a guys night out?" She smiled. 

"That was at least four years ago." Miguel said. 

"And I haven't let you two, Noah and Reese alone since." 

Noah, Simone, Reese and Jessica walked up. 

"Is my sister still talking about out little adventure?" Noah asked. 

"Well she has a reason to honey. We did have to bail all of you out of jail."

Jessica laughed.  "Kay remember how mad Dad got? He threatened to not let us every marry these two." 

She laughed. "Yeah, if his own two sons won't have been arrested too. I don't think he would ever have laid off." Noah and Ethan looked at each other and laughed.

"I remember he tried to deny we're even his sons. Once he did he made us stay there over night." Noah pointed out. 

"Do you know he interrogated Reese and I for an hour to see if we were fit for his daughters." Reese said. 

"Yeah, it sacred the heck out me." 

"I think that was the point" Kay said. "And I have to go. Jess, Simone, why do not you come with me? I am going to try to get Gabi to come down." 

"Sure but do you really want to leave these four alone?" 

Jess commented. "Our dad's here and unless our brothers want to spend another night in jail and Reese and Miguel want to be interrogated again. I do not think we have to worry." 

They both walked off. 

The guys just laughed. "I don't think they will ever trust us together again." Noah said. 

"Me either." Reese commented. 

"And I don't know why they blow this all out of proportion. I've been married to Kay and been her best friend forever and there are something's I don't understand." Miguel said. 

"I've lived with both Jess and Kay for most of life and I don't understand them." As the guys kept talking, they did not realize that Lindsey had just drove up. 


	6. Child of Love 6

Chapter 6 

"Gabi?" Kay asked as she pecked into the room. She was sitting on her bed crying. Kay, Jessica, Simone and Sheridan walked over to her. They had ran into Sheridan and Luis on the way to Gabi's room and Sheridan decided to go with them. "Gabi what's wrong?" Sheridan asked. They looked at the picture she was holding to her chest. It was a picture of Theresa. "I just can't celebrate today knowing that the one person I want to be there the most won't. " "Aww sweetheart you can't do this to your self." Jessica said. "Why not? Aunt Jessica. My mother died and I never got to know her. Don't you think that is reason enough to cry." She got up. "I know yall came up here to cheer me up but yall can't. Yall do not understand. I cannot go out there and have a ball while knowing that this is the same day my mother died. I feel like I am disrespecting her." "If there is one thing I know about my daughter is that she wouldn't like for her daughter to be crying on her birthday." Gabi looked up and saw her grandmother. "Gabi, your mother is probably looking down at you right now and not happy that you are crying because of her." Really?" "Yes, I really think that. She never liked to see people cry." Gabi smiled. "Me either." "Well then. I bet your aunts here could fix your hair and your make up and you would be ready for the party." Simone, Jessica, Kay and Sheridan got up. "That' one of our many talents. Kay and Simone yall take her hair and Jessica and I will take her make up. And in no time at all you'll be ready." Gabi smiled. Thank you."

 Sam and Ivy walked out into the garden. Ivy looked up at the moon. "I never noticed how pretty the moon is." "Me either." Sam commented. "It's been so long since I last looked up at it." Sam said. "I've been so busy lately that I haven't had time to look up either." Sam put his arm around her. "But I'm glad I took the time to see it with you." She smiled. "Sam…" Before she could let the rest out, he leaned in kissed her. She pushed him away. He got mad. "What's wrong, Ivy?" I know you wanted it." Ivy had pushed me away. I loved her and she pushed me away. First Grace and now her. Before he realized, a tear fell down his face. He tried to speak again. "Ivy, I love you." His voice cracked as he said this. She turned and faced him, she had streaks on her face. "Sam, I love you too. But I can't be the reason you and Grace break up." He looked at her shocked. "You what! What happened to you Ivy?" "What Sam is I saw what a marriage is supposed to be. I saw our son mourn for his wife until he could not anymore. I saw a husband who still can' take off his wedding ring even though it's been thirteen years since she died. Sam, until you and Grace are not married, I do not want anything to happen between us. If you would have done this earlier then I can say for sure that won't have pushed you away." He looked at his ring. What did it symbolize now. A marriage that was falling apart. He looked at Ivy. She went over to her and brushed off his tears. "Until then, friends?" He smiled. "Friends. Now you mind if escorted my friend into the party?" She smiled. "Of course. I won't want to miss our granddaughter's entrance for anything." He smiled. 

Luis walked over to the group of guys. "What are yall talking about?" "About our jail adventure." Reese said. Luis smiled. "I'm kind of upset that that was my day off." Miguel said, "Well I'm glad it was. Having to deal with my father-in-law was hard enough. But my big brother too I don't think I would have survived." Luis laughed. "It would have been fun to torture you little brother…" Ethan did not hear the rest of it because he was staring at Lindsay who had just walked thought the door. She was stunning. As their eyes met, she started to fall. He ran over to her and caught her before she fell. "I'm not going to let you fall this time or ever." He said with a smiled. She smiled back. They were inches apart and looking into each other's eyes. Theresa laughed. "Now are you just going to just stand there or are you going to kiss me?" He simply replied. " I'm going to kiss you." Lindsay tried to ask him why he said that but it was too late. 

~end of chapter 6~ 


	7. Child of Love 7

~Chapter 7~ 

Travis walked in the door and looked around. It was his first time ever being in a mansion and he was amazed at how nice it as. He started to look for Gabi, He couldn't wait to find her. He had waited for this night for a long time. They were finally going tot ell her father about them being a couple. And this was going to be there first real date. He looked behind him just in time to see Lindsey come in he looked at her and then up and the stairs where Gabi had just come out. He looked back at Lindsey again and then at Gabi. "Could it be?" He thought. They looked like they could be related.; mother and daughter actually. But he as well as all of Harmony knew that her mother was dead. "You're just imaging in it, Travis." He told himself. He blew it off and walked over to Gabi who was down the stairs now. As so as she saw him, she started to run toward him. He swept her up on his arms and spined her around. When he put her down, she smiled. "I'm so glad you came." "You thought I won't come?" "Well I was worried. That's all." "I won't miss this for the world. By the way, you look gorgeous." She smiled and blushed. "Thank you and you don't look to bad yourself." He laughed "I fell so uncomfortable in this. I'm so not use to a tux." She laughed. "Well I think you look ver nice so nice that I want to kiss you." "Even in front of all these people?" "Yes." "Your family?" "Yes." "Even your father?" "Yes, not shut up and let me kiss you." He did and she kissed him. 

Sam and Ivy walked up to where Luis, Sheridan, Miguel, Kay, Reese, Jessica, Noah and Simone. "Looks like our family might be getting bigger again." Sam pointed over at Lindsey and Ethan. "You think that's bad you should see your granddaughter." Chad said as he and Whitney walked up. "What are you talking about?" Miguel asked. Chad pointed toward Gabi and Travis an. "That boy's got some guts making out with her in front of all of." Luis said. "Well all I can say is on none of you better scare him off because this is the happiest I've seen my granddaughter in and I don't want yall to ruin it." Pilar said. "I agree. Let her have at least one night free of problems. I will ask her all about him tomorrow. Ok?" Sheridan asked. They mumbled there OK's. "No not to change the subject but where did you to go off too?" Jessica asked. "The garden, we just talked." Ivy said. "So dad what did you to Mom to make her not come this time?" Noah asked. "Nothing. She just did not feel welcome here."

 When Ethan and Lindsey finally broke apart, she was crying. "Lindsey? Why are crying?" "Because you are so nice." "So you are crying because you're happy?" "No. Yes. I don't know." She was shaking now. "Look take my jacket and we'll go talk." He handed her his jacket and she pushed it away. "Don't." "Why?" "Because…. You cannot… You just can't." "But I want to. Don't you want me to?" "Of course." "Then what's the problem?" "Me I just can't do this!" "Look just calm down." He went to wipe the tears from her eyes/ She pushed him hand away. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone! Please just leave me alone!" Everyone was staring at her now. She looked around the room and then whispered. "Please Ethan let me go. If you really love me then you'll let me go." "But…" "Please don't make this any harder then this all ready is." As she started to run out of the mansion. Ethan knew one thing for sure he loved that girl.

 ~End of chapter 7~


	8. Child of Love 8

~Chapter 8~ 

Gabi walked up behind Ethan. "You ok?" Ethan turned around and looked at his daughter in the eyes. "Not really but maybe it's for the best." She sat down next to him on the bed. "How's that?" "Because I only have room in my life for one girl and that you." She smiled. "That's sweet, dad but if you love her you really can't let her go. You lost mom and I don't want you to lose someone else again." He put his arm around her. "Honey, I lost your mother to death and I lost Lindsey because she wasn't ready for a relationship." "And you couldn't get mom back but you still can get Lindsey back. Please I don't want to lost her." "This is why I didn't want to get close to her because I knew you would get attached. In addition, you did. I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought her here." "Dad, it's not your fault I'm attached I knew her before you ever started dating her. Moreover, I know you just making excuses. Please go after her before it is too late. She him a kiss no the cheek. "I'm going back to the party and by the end of the night I expect you two to be a couple again."

 "Excuse me?" Lindsey looked up and saw Beth standing there in front of her. "Yes?' She said her voice very weak because she had been crying and her face was streaked. She had been at the Book Care for ten minutes just crying into the table. "I was just wondering if there was anything I could get you. You look pretty upset." "I am and sure I take the strongest coffee you go with whip cream." She smiled. "Coming right up." She walked over to Hank. She started to make the coffee. "One chocolate chip cookie." She told him. "Coming up. Honey, what's wrong you look like you're just seen a ghost?" "I have." He stopped her. "You're sure you're ok?" "Have could I be? Theresa Lopiz-Fitgerald Bennett Crane is in our Book Café! How can you be ok? She is you are relative." Hank looked at her shocked and looked at Lindsey. "Beth, that's crazy. Tat can't be her." "Have I ever been wrong? You know I never forget a face." "I know but there's a first time for everything." "We'll see." She grabbed the cookie and the cookie and walked over to Lindsey. "Here you go." "I didn't order this." Beth smiled. "It's on the hose. And these." She handed her some tissues. "Thank you Beth." Beth smiled. "It's amazing that you know my name." Lindsay's eyes were wide. "Well… um… Your name tag." She pointed toward where her mane tag should have been. "No, my son used it as a part of one of his school projects. I haven't gotten another one since then." "Maybe we meet before." Beth smiled. "I think we have, Theresa." She started to twirl he hair around one of her fingers. "I'm not Theresa. I'm Lindsey." "Right. Look I know who you are and why you will not admit and that is your choice. But I need you to know that there are some people who deserve to know you're alive, Like Pilar for instance." As Beth walked away, Lindsey headed over toward Pilar's house. 

"How's he holding up?" Miguel asked Sam. "I don't know he won't talk to anyone but Gabi." Sam said. "I'm worried about him he's shutting people off like he did when Theresa died." Ivy said. "I don' think it is the same. We're just got to let him deal with it in his own way." Reese said. "I can't believe I convinced him to date again. I mean look what happened. Luis said. "We all did and it's not our fault. We had not way of knowing." Sheridan said as she put her arm around him. "Well I just want to know why she like that." Jessica said. "I don't know but it was strange." Kay said. "Why would she break his heart like that?" Whitney asked. "Well I don't think his heart is completely broken." Chad said and pointed to Ethan who was getting his jacket out the closet. "I hope he it goes well." Sam said. "We can only hope." Ivy said. 

~end of chp. 8~ 


	9. Child of Love 9

~Chapter 9~ 

Pilar got home and went over to the four candles she had. Four now she thought. Why does God keep taking the ones I love away. She lit each of the candles one by one. "Martin, Antonio, Paloma, Theresa." She said as she lit them. She knelt down. "Please jeep my children safe and my husband and let Theresa be happy in heaven. Padre nuestro…." She started praying Our Father and tears where starting to fall down her face. When she tasted the salty tears, she started to blubber. "Why did you have to take my daughter and my husband away! Why!" She sank to the floor. Lindsey came up behind and ran to her. "Don't cry. Please stop crying. Mama." Pilar looked up at her and Lindsey just nodded. Pilar smiled and kissed her. Then she laid her head in Lindsey lap. Lindsey patted her head. "It's my turn to comfort you." She started to sing "Ave Maria" and Pilar started to remember singing to Theresa when she came into her's and Martin's room scared because of a nightmare she had and they had sung it at her funeral. But neither one of them noticed that Beth was watching them. 

Ethan bent down and laid a rose on the grave. He started to weep. He ran his hand across the words: Theresa Lopiz-Fitgerald Bennett-Crane, a loving daughter, sister, wife and mother who always had fate on her side. Her lover will never be forgotten. "Fate on her side." He laughed and thought back to what Theresa had told him two days before the wedding. ~ _Ethan walked into their bedroom and smiled. Theresa was dancing around the room doing the waltz. He walked up behind her and squeezed her waist. She jumped and turned around and faced him. "Don't scare me like that!" She yelled and then kissed him. "What were you doing?" He asked. "Practicing for our reception." He smiled. "Why?" "Because if fate got me this far the least I could do is be read for it." He cracked up laughing. "You still think that fate put us together?" "Of course. Why are you laughed." He laid on his bed still laughing. "I just think that's crazy because I would like to think that we had something to do with it." She punched him softly in the stomach and laid down next to him. "I know it sounds crazy but how do you explain it?" "I try not to." "Well I can explain it in one word." "And what's that?" "Serendipity." Ethan started laughing again and then hugged her. "That strangely enough id one of the reason I love you so much." ~ "And Theresa I'm sorry to say but I have to go after another women. But I still love you and always will." He looked at his ring. "I know this sounds strange but I feel like I'm falling in love with you all over again, and I hate it!" He took his ring of and threw it at the grave. As soon as he realized what he had done, he ran over, picked it up, and put it back on. "I'm so sorry honey. I did not mean to. Forgive me." He got up and kissed the grave and he walked off looking for Lindsey. He did not realize that he passed Beth._

 As Lindsey was walking home, she passed Beth. "So you are Theresa. I knew it." She was smiling. Lindsey turned around and faced her not smiling. "Look! I never said I was Theresa and just because I went to see the one lady means nothing." "Then why did you do it?" "Like I had a choice. You won't have followed me if I had a choice." Beth smiled. "You're smarter then you seem to be." "I've always been this smart but you won't ever know that because you don't know me and have never me before." Beth laughed. "Sure. Play that game, Theresa. I've just go one question why were you crying?" 

~end of chapter 9~ 


	10. Child of Love 10

Title: Child of Love (sequel to CAN DREAMS BE MORE THAN JUST DREAM) 10/?

Author: Christen Hays (PurpleHaysC@netscape.com) 

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! This story is the sequel to CAN DREAMS BE MORE THAN JUST DREAM. Please read it first! 

Distribution: if you want to use this fanfic or any other than just ask first.

"Would you like some tea, John?" Grace asked. 

"No, thank you, Mrs. Bennett.. I've had quiet enough." He said as he placed his cup down. He didn't even want to be here. Tonight he had planned to break up with her but she dragged him here. Saying her aunt needed her, So he had decided to wait till after they left. But if he had to sit here much longer. He wouldn't be able to wait. He looked at his watch, he had been here for there hours. He looked at both of the people who were staring at him. "Um, would you mind if I got a breath of fresh air?" He asked. 

"Sure, John." Grace said. He left the room. 

Charity smiled. "I really like this one." 

Grace smiled. "I hope this one stays."

 "Me too.," 

"But I don't think he going to stay."

 Grace frowned. "I'm sorry I whish there was something I could go."

 "I know and I wish I could just find someone ever since Mig…"

 "Miguel, Charity you were a teenager and you grew up and moved on."

"Move on! I don't call getting dumped by every guy I date moving on." She was getting mad and she could tell her Aunt was shocked. "I'm sorry, Aunt Grace. This isn't your fault. It's Kay's." And at that moment, Charity turned evil for good.

Ethan walked up to the door; he had searched everywhere's and had not found her. It was upsetting him. She had left all because of something he had done something or something he had said. He got almost to the door and was shocked to see Lindsey sitting on the top stop w/ her Shawl wrapped around her. "Lindsey?" 

She looked up she had tears streaked down her face. 

"What's wrong, Lindsey?" 

She got up. "I couldn't leave you again. I just couldn't."

 "Again, Lindsey…" she got up and put her finger over his lips. "Let's not waste this moment with words." She took his hand and led him into the mansion. 

Gabi whispered silently "Now." ("You always save the best for last" by Vanessa Williams started to play) 

~Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon~

She led him to the middle of the room, took his hands into hers, looked him in the eyes and then wrapped his arms around her.

~I see the Passion in your eyes  
Sometimes is all a big surprise~

"Theresa, Theresa slow down." She just turned around, giggled, and ran right into the water. 

Ethan just kept chasing after her. He caught her in his arms. "It's freezing." Ethan said. 

"Not in your arms. It's not." They both looked each other in the eyes. 

"I love you, Theresa." 

"I love you Ethan. I want you to promise me something?" 

"Anything." 

"That you won't ever let go of me."  
_~'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish_

_You'd tell me this was love  
It's not the way I hoped or how I planned  
But somehow it's enough~  
Ethan pulled her tighter to him. Then took her hands into his and started to cover her neck with kisses then took her not to a deep passionate kiss.  
__~And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place?  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last~  
"Ethan I've waited my whole for this moment." She said as her dress slipped off of her. _

"Me too, Theresa. Me too." 

"I've loved you my whole life, Ethan and I knew one day this moment would come."  
_~All of the nights you came to me  
When some silly girl had set you free  
You wondered how you'd make it through  
I wondered what was wrong with you~  
When they separated, the passion was so strong that Ethan couldn't stand it anymore. He wanted, he needed to be inside of her. He sweeps her up in his arms and took her up to the bedroom.  
__~'Cause how could you give your love to someone else  
and share your dreams with me  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see~  
Theresa sighed with happiness and laid her head on Ethan chest. "I love you so much and even more now." _

Ethan just smiled. "Me too. I didn't think I could ever be in my life." 

"Me either." Neither of them knew at that at that moment they had just conceived their child of love.    
_~And now we're standing face to face  
Isn't this world a crazy place?  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last  
La la la, la la la la  
Sometimes the very thing you're looking for  
Is the one thing you can't see~  
Lindsey smiled happily and kissed Ethan who smiled back at her and wrapped his arms tighter around her. She got up and pulled him with her. She looked at the window at the rising sun and leaned back on Ethan's chest. "I don't want to ever leave here." _

"You don't ever have to."  
_~Sometimes the snow comes down in June  
Sometimes the sun goes 'round the moon  
Just when I thought our chance had passed  
You go and save the best for last  
You went and saved the best for last....~_

Allister walked back into the cell with a smile. 

"What are so happy about, Father?" Julian asked not caring. 

"It looks like our little Latino is back."

 "What are you talking about now?" 

"Get your head of the gutter, Julian. I'm talking about Theresa." 

"She's back form the dead?"

 "No, she was never dead but she will be soon." Allister said and then laughed evilly.


	11. Child of Love 11

Title: Child of Love (sequel to CAN DREAMS BE MORE THAN JUST DREAM) 11/?

Author: Christen Hays (PurpleHaysC@netscape.com) 

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! This story is the sequel to CAN DREAMS BE MORE THAN JUST DREAM. Please read it first! 

Distribution: if you want to use this fanfic or any other than just ask first.

Gabi was sitting in the kitchen with her father and Lindsey. They were both beaming; they had their hands entangled in each other. Gabi smiled. She was glad to have her mother back. For the first time in her life, she was actually happy. Everything in her life was exactly how she wanted it. She smiled as she watched her parents kiss. She would never complain about anything in her life again. She got up, walked over to her father, gave him a kiss, and told him she loved him. Then she went to her mother and went to kiss her but she was gone and she was at her grave but the date now said this year. She turned around and saw her father and the rest of her family crying

She woke up with a jolt and covered in sweat. She looked around her room and sighed with relief that it was just a dream.  She got up and looked out of her window. The sun was up and she could smell bacon coming in the kitchen. She grabbed her robe and headed down stairs.

When she walked into the kitchen, she was shocked to see Ethan and Lindsey trying to cook pancakes.

"See you sling the mix on the pan like this." Ethan slung down the mix and some hit Lindsey in the face.  He laughed.

"Let me try that." She slung the mix all over Ethan's face. "Now that's how do it." She said with a laugh.

"Oh really." He grabbed a handful of mix, rubbed it all over her face, and laughed.

"You know what this means don't you?" She asked. 

He nodded. "War!"

She grabbed a bowl of flour and he grabbed the sugar. They started throwing it at each other laughing wildly.

Finally, Ethan tackled her and started to tickle her. "So you surrender?" He asked as he stopped.

"Never." 

"Well then I will have to make you surrender." He started to tickle her again and she laughed uncontrollably

"Ok, I'll give." She screamed between laughs.

He helped her up and kissed her. 

"It was worth it." She said with a smile.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Because now you know that I always will give into you."

He smiled.

Gabi walked out of the kitchen and ran into Ivy who was heading into the kitchen.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was, grandma."

"Why?"

"Well Dad and Lindsey are trying to make pancakes very unsuccessfully." She said.

"Thanks for the warning but I think I'll take my chances. Why don't you go see Grandma Pilar, I think she wants you to got to Church with her today."

Gabi nodded and headed off towards the house.

Ivy headed into the kitchen. She saw Ethan and Lindsey laughing and the kitchen was a wreck.

"You know we need to get cleaned up before everyone wakes up." Lindsey said.

"We'll take a shower, come on." Ethan said and started to lead her up stairs.

"Too late." Ivy said and they turned around. Lindsey was blushing. "Lindsey, why don't you give me a second with my son. He'll join you in a second." She said.

Lindsey nodded and headed up stairs.

Ethan turned to his mother. "What all did you see?"

"Not as much as Gabi." 

Ethan's eyes widened. "How is she?"

"She went to Pilar's and she seemed fine."

Ethan let out a sigh of relief. "Good, but I'm still worried."

Ivy picked up a sponge and threw one at Ethan. "Clean and talk."

He started to clean. "I'm just worried that Lindsey won't stay and she'd get attached to her."

"But if you're in love with her, Ethan and you know she loves then she won't leave."

"I know you're right. It's just not easy."

"Love never is but don't use your child as an excuse. I should know. Because when you run out of excuses she may not be there any more."

He got up and hugged her.  "You're right, mother. Thank you."

"That what I'm here for, that and to clean up."

He headed up stairs.

Sam walked into the kitchen. "Throw me one of those."

She threw one at him. "He still hasn't figured it out yet, has he?" He asked.

"No, he gets that from his father."

Sam laughed.  "How do you figure?"

"Well it took you forever and a day to realize he was your son even with evidence right in front of your face."

"Ok, that's true but you weren't exactly forth coming with the information." 

She blushed. "So history repeats it self again."

"Too bad we can't help him." Sam said. 

"Maybe it's for the best we don't interfere. Interferences are not always helpful. You should know that."

"Sadly enough I do."


	12. Child of Love 12

~Chapter 12~

"So what's this plan you've got?" Julian asked.

"To kill her. It is pretty simple." 

"Like your plan to kill Luis."

Al groaned. "That idiot you hired ruined that not me."

"And yet he's still alive and breathing and now so is she. So Lopiz-Fitgeralds 14, Cranes 2."

 "Shut up, Julian! We are going to win this time. They will die. The Lopiz-Fitgeralds can not always win."

"And yet they do. Why do not you just give up and wait for parole."

"Because unlike you I do not like the Lopiz-Fitgeralds and I want them to pay."

"Whatever father, you can try as much as you want but you are not going to win ever."

Miguel woke up and realized Kay was not there, he got worried. He grabbed his robe and headed into the kitchen. He saw Kay sitting at the kitchen table looking out at the new morning with a cup of steaming tea in front of her. "Kay?"

She turned around to face him. He could see she had been crying. "Are you all right?"

She brushed off most off her tears. "I'm fine. I dropped off the kids at your mother's and I told her I was not feeling well and you need to rest. She was fine with it."

He sat down next to her and took her hands into his. "She must have know something was wrong. She always does. So tell me what's wrong."

She got up. "What some tea? I get some honey." 

"Kay…"

She turned towards him. "I do not understand why she hated me and I do not know what I did. Am I that bad of a person?"

"No, Kay it's not your fault."

"Then why? Why does my mother hate me?"

"She doesn't, she just hasn't realized what a great person you are yet and when she does she'll regret everything she's ever done to you."

"No, she never will and I'm just like her. I'm a horrible mother." 

"Do not ever say that, look at me!"

She turned to face him.

"You are a wonderful mother. Your kids adore you…"

Before he could say anything else, she was in tears. He just held her close to him.

Luis knocked on the door to his mother's house. Gabi come and opened it. 

"Come in and join the party." 

Luis gave her a look.

"I do not mean a party literally. All of the Lopiz-Fitgerald's are her but you there so come in." 

Luis walked in with Sheridan and their son. Sure enough, all of his nieces and nephews were in the loving room. He saw his mother trying to hold the baby and control the kids. He took charge. "Quiet!"

All of the kids stopped scared until they saw that is was their uncle. They went over and hugged him.

"Now everyone into the kitchen, Gabi is going to give yall juice."

"Oh thanks." Gabi said.

He laughed. They all headed into the kitchen.

"Gracias, mijo." "Da nada. Now here's I my brother and sister in law to help you and why is Gabi here?"

"Gabi was sent over her by Ivy after she walked in on her father and Lindsey kissing. Miguel is with Kay who seems upset. I really worried about her."

"Let me guess, Grace?"

Pilar nodded.

"Sam mentioned Grace was getting worse. I just hope Kay's ok."

Sheridan frowned. "Kay's strong. It's Ethan and Gabi I'm worried about."

"If only they had more time."

~end of chapter 12~

Ok have a question for anyone who's been reading this to answer. Do you want Lindsey to be Theresa or someone else entirely who knew Theresa?

Please respond because this will influence what my final decision is.


	13. Child of Love 13

~Chapter 13~

Ethan finally finished his shower by himself, when he walked out, he saw Lindsey picking up her dress from last night and putting in a bag. She was in a pair of Ethan's cloths; her brown curly hair was in a large clip. He watched her for a while. She picked up every trace of her in the room and tried to put it in her bag. The sight of her doing this sent his mind to other times. 

_~Ethan had walked out his office into his room to find Theresa cleaning it. He had stood in the door way and watched her cleaning to the music, "The right kind of wrong." Gwen had been out to town and Theresa and him were not talking. I did not matter. Just to watch her was enough. _

_"You're worried about, about your reputation and now it's about to be a heart break situation but I can't help if I'm helpless when I'm with you…."  She turned down every picture of Gwen with disgust._

_Even in her anger, she was moving her hips to the music and signing. She was so beautiful. ~_

"Say my name and I can't fight it anymore…" Lindsey's voice broke his thoughts. There were those hips moving again and that voice. "I know I should go but I need your touch just too *amn much."

_~"Loving you isn't something, I should do. I shouldn't wan to spend my time with you." She was leaving. He knew she was going to leave but looking at her now, he did not care~_

"I should try to be strong but baby you're the right kind of wrong." She took the shawl her arms and almost cried. The memories, he could tell, were killing her all over again

_~She picked up the bear and she let a tear fall. "They say your something I should be with out…"~_

"But they don't know what goes in when the lights go out." She put the shawl in with the dress. "The pleasure is worth all the pain."

_~"I should try to run but I can't seem to …" He couldn't take it any longer. "Theresa…"~_

"Theresa…" She turned to face him. "Cause every time I run I run to you…" 

_~She faced him and all her anger and pain left. "I don't care…"~_

"If I'm in too deep." She was in his harms again and he was in her but he knew just like she did before she was going to leave. "You're worried about your reputation…"

_~"And now it's about to be a heart break situation…."~_

Ivy put down the sponge and sank down into the chair. Sam was already there and he was acting like he was asleep. He was not fooling Ivy. "That's not going to work." He did not move. "Samuel Bennett!" She screamed. 

He jumped up. "Where's the fire?"

She laughed.  "First I'm stupid and second acting was never a strong suit of yours."

"Man, you harsh."

She laughed. "Well one of us has to be, you softy."

"So what's going up there?"

"As entertaining as our son's little soap opera is, I want to know one why you're here. Two does Grace know? And three is like at home so bad that you are willing to clean with me?"

He groaned. "I'm here because Charity's crying, I don't know if she knows and yes."

She frowned. "What's wrong with Charity?"

"I don't know and to tell you the truth I don't care. Grace is all over her and it's annoying."

"She her niece isn't she suppose to care about her?"

"Not to the point of obsession and that's where it is. She never even looks at Jessica and Kay well she blames her for everything that has gone wrong with Charity. Its nuts."

"And this just started?"

"No, I've just started noticing it. I have just started realizing a lot. When you an David were trying to us we could use you two as the excuse but now…"

"Now you're realized that we were just the icing on an already bad cake?"

"Yes, I guess. I do not know what to do though. I promised her I would never leave her."

"You don't think you can fix it?"

"I don't think she wants me to."

"But you still love her?"

"Yes, but some times love just isn't enough."

Noah, Simone, Jessica and Reese were sitting on the couch in the Bennett house. "You try." Jessica said. 

"I'm not going anywhere near them. It's to weird." Noah said. "Reese?"

He shook his head. "I'm not facing them again. I didn't promise to deal with them when I married Jessica."

They looked at Simone. She put her hands up. "No, don't even think about it. I agree with Reese. No where is my wedding vows did I promise to try to fix these type of problems."

"So what do we do? Noah, we can't just leave mom and Charity here."

"Who says we can't? I see we go see Kay and Miguel and leave them two to do what eve they are doing."

They heard a scream and they all looked at each other. "Let's go!"

~End of chapter 13~


	14. Child of Love 14

~Chapter 14~

Miguel and Kay were still one the floor when the heard a knock on the door. "Do you want me to send them away?"

"No, I'll just go freshen up and you grab a shirt."

"Are you ok?"

She gave him a kiss on the check. "I will be." 

She headed off towards their bedroom and he grabbed a clean shirt from the dryer. Then he went to answer the door. He was shocked to see Reese, Jessica, Noah and Simone there. "Oh it's just you."

"Oh thanks." Jess said.

"Kay its just Reese, Jessica, Noah and Simone you don't have to get so dressed up!" 

"You so don't know how to make some feel special."

"Sorry." Miguel said to Simone. "Now why don't you sit down and tell me why you're here."

"Can't we just come and visit our relatives who we love?"

Kay walked in and put her arm around Miguel. "No, not in the Bennett family you can't. So what's wrong?"

"Mom and Charity have gone nuts!"

"And this is new!" Kay said with a laugh that scared ever her brother and sister. 

That is when Noah and Jessica realized that their sister had been crying. Noah looked to Miguel who just nodded. "Hey you guys how about the Bennett three talk for a while is that ok?"

"I'll take Reese and Simone outside and we'll compare notes on your three."

Reese and Simone agreed and left.

Noah turned to Kay "So what did mom to now?"

Sam and Ivy were broken out of their talk by a knock at the back door. "Come in." Sam screamed.

TC, Eve, Whitney and Chad came in. TC looked at Sam and Eve at Ivy. 

Sam and Ivy then realized they were holding hands. They quickly broke apart. "Chad, Whitney if you're looking for Ethan and Th… Lindsey there are upstairs but make sure to knock first." 

They told Ivy thank you and headed upstairs.

As soon as they were gone, TC and Eve turned to Sam and Ivy. "What exactly are you up to?"  Eve said to Ivy.

Ivy did not have even get a chance to speak because Sam spoke up instead. "She's not up to anything. We are talking and I am the one who is upset. She was just helping me."

"Sam come on this is Ivy we're talking about."

"Right TC I know who she is and I know that she's been a great friend to me."

Ivy could feel the tension was thick. She decided to say something. "I'm pregnant with Sam's son!" All three turned to look at her shocked.

Ethan and Theresa were laying in bed. She was rested on his chest. "So?" She laughed. 

"So a lot."

"You've been where this whole time?"

She turned to face him. 

"Let's forget about the past please and only focus on the future."

"The future…"

"Yeah, me, you and Gabi. I missed so much and I want to make up starting now."

He smiled. "I like the sound of that. I like that a lot…"

He was cut off by a knock on the door. "Hey you guys decent in there?" Chad screamed.

 "Give us a minute." Theresa said. She turned to Ethan. "Come on these are our best friends and this can wait, right?"

He slowly nodded his head and they both got dressed. Ethan finally went and opened the door. 

"Finally!" Whitney said.

"Sorry but we were a little busy." Ethan said. 

"Oh like we care." Chad and Whitney looked at Ethan and Theresa and could tell it had happened. 

Whitney turned to Theresa. "You finally told him!" She just smiled and Whitney hugged her. 

"Congrats man!" Chad said but he could tell Ethan was not so happy. "What's wrong man?"

"Well it's just when you knocked I was about to propose to Theresa but now…"

"Now what?" Theresa screamed. 

"Now I've got to do it front of our best friends." He took out a ring and got down on one knee. "Theresa Lopiz-Fitgerald aka Lindsey Cane will you marry me again?" 

Theresa did not say anything.

~end of chapter 14~


	15. Child of Love 15

~chapter 15~

"Mom? Oh you mean Grace Bennett?"

"Yes our mother. That is unless you have a new mother. Do you?" Noah said.

"The only mother I've ever known is Pilar Lopiz-Fitgerald. Grace Bennett just happened to give birth to me but she's not my mother."

"Ok, then what did Grace do to you?" Jessica asked.

"You want me to make a list? It'll take a while but I could make one."

"Ok, then what did she do now?"

"It's not what she did do but what she didn't do.  She didn't even remember my b-day, the kids' births, graduation she only came to because of Charity, my wedding, all my children's b-days, my engagement party…" 

"I think we get the idea." Noah said.

"I'm glad someone does because I don't. I can't figure out why she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you, Kay. She likes Charity a lot." Jessica said.

"A little too much!" Noah said

"You aren't going to get an argument from me." Kay said.  Jess was not about to agree. So Kay looked at her and said. "Come on, Jess. You know she does. When was the last time she even asked you about you and Reese or your life at all?"

"She's been busy."

"Does she even know you are married?" Kay asked.

"I don't think so."

"Or that you are going to have a baby?"

"You're what?" Noah said.

Jess looked at Kay hard. "I hadn't even told Reese yet!"

"Oh sorry."

"Well do not be mad Jessica, I mean she didn't tell Reese."

"Not yet!" Jessica said.

"Oh come on. I am good at keeping secrets. I haven't told Noah about Simone yet."

"What about my wife?"

"Simone is going to kill me." 

"If I don't first." Jessica said. "Your two pregnant sisters are going to kill!"

"Two! Simone is pregnant!" Noah said.

Kay smiled. "This time I didn't say anything."

"Oh no, I'm so dead. Noah, can't you just forget I said anything?"

"Noah Bennett, forget something? Come on this is our brother like he has ever forgotten anything in his life." Kay said with a smile.

"I can't die! I'm too young!" Jessica said.

"You're what!" Sam said.

"Not again!" Eve said.

"You two just can't keep your hands off each other!" TC said.

"Ok, how about everyone take a deep breath." Ivy said nervously.

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Oh poor Grace. Sam, you better tell her before she loses another child." Eve said.

Ivy looked at Sam. "Grace is pregnant!"

He put up his hands. "No nobody is pregnant. Not Ivy and not Grace! Actually there is more of a chance of Ivy being pregnant with my child then Grace." He said with a laugh.

"So if you not pregnant then why say it Ivy?"

"To break the tension."

"You thought that would help?" Sam said.

"Sorry I've held it for too long. But Eve why would you say Grace was pregnant?"

"To stop this! You're married Sam, remember?"

"How could I forget? Believe me if I could I would have."

"Ok it is official you're spending to much time with Ivy." TC said.

"This doesn't involve Ivy or David it just Grace and I and I wish it wasn't."

"Ok I'm confused if there isn't anyone else then what's the problem?" Eve said.

"You don't see it, Eve. Come on when was the last time you actually choose to spend time with Grace? You cannot even remember can you? You are her best friend and you will not even spend time with her. And I am her husband and I do not want to spend time with her. I think that's pretty much a sign that's there is something wrong."

"Ok, I don't understand you two stayed together though David and Ivy and John and Ethan, but you can't without?" TC asked.

"We still have Ethan and John not that they are threats. I think with the threats we were able to stay strong. We had to. Now we do not need to. The kids do not need us to be. They don't really want us to be."

"But do you?" Eve asked.

"No." Sam said.

"Theresa?" Ethan asked nervously. She did not move. 

Chad whispered to Whitney. "Is she ok?"

Whitney walked over to Theresa. "Theresa, honey did you hear Ethan?"

Theresa nodded.

"Ok then why don't you answer him?"

She whispered something in Whitney's ear. 

Whitney laughed. "Ok, that's fine. Chad how about we stop out for a second."

"Sure but I want to know what her answer is." 

"You'll find out in a second. Now let's give them some privacy." Chad and Whitney walked out.

Ethan turned to Theresa. "So?"

Theresa sat down on the bed. "I've dreamed of this my whole life of marrying you, then I did, and I had to leave with out you. They told me I could never be with you again."

He could tell she was crying. He went to hold her but she pushed him away. "And I started to believe that. I believed that for the safety of everyone I loved, I could not be with you…"

"But you can."

 "How do you know that?"

"Because I know what it's like to not have you in my life and I don't ever and would not ever let you out of my life again. I do not care what it takes. I'm not losing you ever again."

She smiled. "Do you really mean that?"

"I've never meant anything more in my life."

"Oh Ethan." She said as she hugged him.

"So does this mean yes?"

"Yes, of course it's means yes."

"Then this is for you." He slipped the ring back on her finger. 

"It's nice to have this back on and fate back on our sides." 

He just laughed.


	16. Child of Love 16

Title: Child of Love (sequel to CAN DREAMS BE MORE THAN JUST DREAM) 16/?

Author: Christen Hays (PurpleHaysC@netscape.com) 

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! This story is the sequel to CAN DREAMS BE MORE THAN JUST DREAM. Please read it first! 

Distribution: if you want to use this fanfic or any other than just ask first.

The phone rang again. "Luis, can you get that?" Pilar asked.

"Sure." He picked up the phone. "Lopiz-Fitgerald house."

"Luis."

"Ethan?"

"Yeah, can you come over to the mansion quickly and bring the whole family?"

"Sure but why?" He asked worried.

"Just hurry." He said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Sheridan asked. 

"Your crazy nephew."

"Is something wrong?" 

"I don't know. He just said to bring the whole family to the mansion."

"Something must be wrong." Gabi said.

"No honey nothing's wrong at least I don't think so. We'll know soon though."

"I hope you're right." She said scared.

Sheridan went over to her. "If something was wrong he would have told you."

"Actually he wouldn't have, he wouldn't want to worry me. Which is what he is doing."

"Oh sweetie!" She went over and held her.

"The poor child." Kay said.

"Who?" Jessica asked.

"Noah's future child. Can you picture him raising a child?"

"Not really." Jessica said.

"Hey! I don't appreciate that!" Noah said. 

"Well it wasn't meant to be a complaint." Kay said.

The phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Kay?"

"Yes, Ethan you sound very excited, what's wrong?"

"Don't have time to explain. Just come to the mansion right away and bring everyone."

"But wh…" He hung up. "Ok, I've got one thing to say, the males in this family are jerks."

"Hey!"

"She's right, Noah. Kay, what did Ethan say?"

"To come to the mansion immediately and bring the family, that's all."

 "Is something wrong?" Miguel asked.

Kay turned around. "I don't know but we need to hurry."

Sam's cell phone rang. "Excuse me." He picked up the phone. "Hello? Ethan?"

"Dad, I need you and Mom to come in the living room quickly."

"But why?"

"Just do it and call Uncle Hank."

The phone went dead.

"Who was that?" Ivy asked.

"Our lunatic son."

"But isn't he just upstairs?"

"Yes."

"So why did he call you?"

"How should I know? He just told us to go into the living room and to call Hank."

"Well then do it." Ivy said.

"Why?"

"He doesn't ask for much does he?"

"No but…"

"Just call Hank."

"Fine but this he gets from you."


	17. Child of Love 17

Title: Child of Love 17/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! This story is the sequel to CAN DREAMS BE MORE THAN JUST DREAM. Please read it first! time nor did I have the energy to write. So I'm putting this is up as my chapter 17 until I do write it. I'm so sorry guys.

Christen 

(Ok here is a real shock I actually wrote something so here it is. Oh yeah everyone keeps asking me who I picture planning the characters since there has been so many characters that have been planned by many different actors. Well the answer is that I see all the 1st (like Taylor, James….) planning the characters because well to me they are the best. So on to the story.)

"Do you have any clue what's going on here?" Luis asked Hank as him and Beth walked up.

"I have no clue, do you?" Hank asked.

"He's your nephew, shouldn't you know?" Luis said.

 Hank laughed. "I've never understood him at all. Just like I've never understood his father."

"Hey Uncle Hank." Kay said as Miguel and her walked up, and she hugged him.

"Hey did your brother call you two?" He asked.

"Yes, he called me and told me to bring everyone else. Does anyone know why?" She asked.

"I wish someone did." Noah said as Simone and him walked up.

"He's your brother, you don't know?" Pilar asked.

"No clue but I bet if we go in we'll find out." Jessica smiled as her Reese walked up.

"You've always been a smart one haven't you." Hank said smiling as they started into the mansion.

They met up with Sam, Ivy, TC and Eve who were sitting on the couch. 

"Hey grandpa." Gabi said hugging Sam and then Ivy. "So do either of you know what's going on with my father?"

"Hi to you too." Ivy said smiling.

"I'm sorry hi grandma so where is my father?" Gabi said again worried.

"He's up stairs. He should be down soon." Sam said. "How are you doing?" Sam asked worried.

"I'm worried and I'm about to go upstairs and drag my father down here for an explanation." 

"I don't think that will be necessary." Ethan said smiling as him and Theresa came down stairs.

"Dad!" Gabi said smiling as she hugged Ethan and then looked at both of them and demanded. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"We will and nothing's wrong really. Please sit down everyone and we will tell you what's going on." Ethan said pleading. 

"Wait you said "we", right?" Ivy asked.

"Yes they said "we". Whitney said smiling as Chad and her came down.

"Whitney, do you know what's going on?" Eve asked.

"Yes, I do but I think that Ethan and Th… I mean Lindsey, should tell you what's going on." Whitney said as her and Chad sat down.

"We agree so tell us!" Luis demanded.

Ethan laughed. "Well the first part really isn't mine to tell…"

"It's mine, I don't know how to tell everyone this but… I'm… I mean I was… I'm…" Theresa tried to say.

"It's ok, you can say it." Ethan said as he held on to her hand tightly.

Theresa took a deep breath. "I'm Theresa Lopiz-Fitgerald." She said quickly.

"Finally!" Miguel said smiling as he got up and hugged her.

"It took you long enough sis." Luis said laughing as he also hugged her.

"What are you two talking about? And why aren't you shocked?" Theresa asked confused.

"Well we already knew mija."  Pilar said.

"How did you know?" Ethan asked. "How did I not know?"

"Well they figured that was her job to do." Sam said getting up.

"Who's they?" Ethan asked.

"The FBI?" Theresa asked Sam.

"Yeah, they told me first, they said it was for you safety." He said.

"And of course they don't tell me!" Theresa said annoyed.

Ethan laughed. "Well I'm just glad to have the women I love back and there's more news, we're engaged again."

"Congratulations." Sheridan said smiling as she hugged Ethan.

"Well all of you didn't know about this did you?" Theresa asked.

"No, of course not and congratulation to the both of you." Kay said smiling as she hugged both of them.

"I agree, I'm happy for my brother." Jessica said as she hugged Ethan.

"Thanks, Jessica I'm so glad you are here with me." Ethan said smiling.

"How about me? Are you glad I'm here too?" Noah said as he and Simone came walking up. 

"Yes of course." Ethan said laughing.

"You know I'm still bothered at the fact that everyone knew who I was before I even told them." Theresa said.

"Not everyone knew." Gabi said as she got up crying and ran upstairs.

"Gabi wait!" Theresa said as she started to head up.

"Maybe I should go." Ethan said.

"No, she's my daughter too and this is long over due." Theresa said as she headed upstairs.


	18. Child of Love 18

Title: Child of Love 18/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! This story is the sequel to CAN DREAMS BE MORE THAN JUST DREAM

"Gabi?" Theresa asked as she cracked open the door. She saw Gabi sitting on her bed crying. She walked over to her. "Can we talk?"

Gabi got up. "I'm too mad at you to talk to you." 

"That's understandable, I guess. I mean I cannot make you be ok with this. I wish I could but I can't." Theresa said sadly.

"I wish you could too. I want to be ok with this. But… I don't know how to be."

"Me either, you know I've dreamed of always being here with you and your father but… I always thought it would be sooner." 

"I wish it was, I wish you could have been here for everything, I wish I really knew you."

"I'm here now, you can get to know me now."

"It's not that easy! I have had to accept since the day I have said the word mommy that you were dead. That I was never going to have a mother. That mother's day was not a celebration but a memorial to remember you, to mourn you."

"I'm sorry for that."

"You should be. You have been alive all this time and never once did you contact me, not once! How could you do that!"

"I wanted to contact you I really did but they wouldn't let me."

"Excuses! That is all that is, is an excuse. If you really wanted to be with me then you would have found a way. You would have been here for me, but you weren't." 

"I did fight for you, every day I fought, I never won and I hate my self that I couldn't beat it, that I couldn't win. Gabi, I would give anything to get back that time I missed with you, all that time when you were growing up." 

"But you can't, you can't go back and redo history. You can't make all my bad memories go away."

"I know that but at least I can make new good ones to try to replace the old ones."

"And how am I suppose to do that?"

"We're suppose to try every day to try to get use to this, to try to enjoy this family that we now have again. I can't promise you this is going to be easy for either one of us, but what I can promise you is that I'm going to work so hard to make sure that you are happy. I have waited forever to be able to be your mother, to be able to tell you I love you, to hug you and to not let you go. Can you let me do that?" Theresa begged.

Gabi just stood there for a minute not really believing what was happen. "I'll let you do this if you can promise me that you will not leave me again, that's this is real and I won't wake up in a second and find out this was all a terrible dream."

"I can promise you this is real and I'm not going any where's any time soon." Theresa said as she hugged her daughter for the first time in a long time.

"Maybe I should go check on them." Ethan said worried to his parents.

"Don't, take it from someone who knows long lost parents may take some time getting back with their kids, but it does happen." Sam said.

"I guess your right, I'm just worried about how Gabi is going to take this." Ethan said.

"We're more worried about how you're taking this." Ivy said.

"That's nice and all but I fine, I'm very happy, and I'm fine." Ethan said.

"You're fine and happy? That is all? I'm shocked, if the love of my life came back from the dead I would be a lot more emotional." Sam said.

"Well I'm trying to take it all in, one minute at a time. I'm not really sure it's even hit me yet and when it does, I don't know how I'm going to feel." Ethan said truthfully

 "That's reasonable I guess, so about this wedding…. You two do realize you weren't ever not married to begin with?"  Sam said.

"I guess we weren't but we never really had a real ceremony and we both need one I think for this to be official and all." Ethan said.

"Well I would love to see us celebrate something for once that goes right." Ivy said.

"I second that, I just hope nothing goes wrong." Ethan said worried.

"I'm not letting anything ruin my son's wedding this time, I'll get all the police force I can find on it." Sam said.

"Thanks  Dad that means a lot." Ethan said.

"I thought Aunt Theresa was dead?" Maria asked Kay.

"Um… she was playing dead I guess." Kay said not sure how to answer her daughter's question.

"Why would anyone play dead?" Maria asked confused.

"Someone else take that one please?" Kay begged

"Well you see Maria, your Aunt Theresa's life was in danger, she had to hide, and the only way she could hide was if people thought she was dead." Miguel said.

"Why was her life in danger?" Maria asked still confused.

Miguel looked at Luis.

"Well some people who really didn't like me decided that they would go after my sister, your aunt Theresa and when they didn't get her, they decided to go find her."  Luis said.

"But why don't they like you?" Maria asked.

Luis looked at Pilar. 

"Well you see your Uncle Luis is a police officer and some people don't like people who are police officers." Pilar said.

"So they don't like Uncle Noah and grandpa either?" Maria asked.

"You know that's a lot of questions for a little girl to ask." Theresa said as she came down with Gabi.

"Is everything ok?" Ethan asked.

"Things are better than ok." Theresa said smiling.

Ethan looked at Gabi.

"Listen to mom, she knows what she talking about." Gabi said smiling.

"Can I make an announcement really quick?" Ivy asked.

"Depends on what it is." Ethan said.

"I wanted to invite everyone to a party at the Lobster Shack tonight for my son and future daughter-in-law." Ivy said. "We're doing this to celebrate their engagement once again to each other and if it's ok with Pilar I'd like for her to co-host it with Sam and I." Ivy said looking at Pilar.

"I'd be happy to." Pilar said.

"Then it's settled, everyone be there for seven, so we can finally give this family something wonderful to celebrate." Ivy said.

"We need it." Luis said.

"And it'll give me a chance to meet all my nephews, nieces and in laws." Theresa said looking around the room. "I thought this was a big family when I left, I was defiantly wrong." She said smiling.

"Yeah well sis, we've been busy while you were gone." Miguel said.

"Yes, I see that." She said looking at Miguel and Kay. "When did you two? Where is Charity?" She asked confused. "And when did you get back?" She asked pointing to Noah. "You two are married?" She asked Simone. "And where is your wife?" She asked looking at Sam. "You two get along now?" She asked Luis and Sheridan. "When did you start liking her?" She asked Hank. "And when did you get over Kay?" She asked Reese. "Oh and you two, finally." She said to Chad and Whitney. "But when did that happen?"

"Now you're the one with a lot questions, that I already know the answers to. Can we trade answers?" Maria asked.

"Yeah I think we will have to do that. Miguel, Kay is this little one of yours?" Theresa asked.

"One of our many ones." Kay said.

"Yeah I see that there or a lot of little Lopiz-Fitgerald's running around." Theresa said. 

"Yeah well we're not responsible for all of them." Miguel said looking at Luis and Sheridan.

Theresa put her hands up. "This is going to take a me a little while so one family at a time please." She begged.


	19. Child of Love 19

Title: Child of Love 19/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! This story is the sequel to CAN DREAMS BE MORE THAN JUST DREAM

"So are you going to invite Travis?" Theresa asked as she came into Gabi's room.

"You know it's not fair to use things that you learned as my teacher against me as my mother." Gabi said.

"Sorry, but does that bother you? I mean do you want me to quit?" Theresa asked worried.

"Would you?" 

"I don't know. I like having a job again. It's a good feeling but if it bothers you than…"

"I don't bother me yet it just when people find out you're my mother, they'll start to think that that is why I'm passing you know?"

"Yeah well let them think what ever they want."

"You do realize you don't really need this job. Don't you?" 

"I don't?" Theresa asked questionably.

"Your husband owns the Crane estate and well to say the least we're not counting our pennies here or anything." 

"Thanks for that reminder but it has nothing to do with money."

"Then what does it have to do with?"

"Well it's the first job I've had that I've really enjoyed in a long time. Plus I get to see you all that time and that alone is worth any job."

"Yeah make me feel guilty why you at it." Gabi said jokily.

Theresa laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to. I am going to go and get ready. Call Travis." She said as she closed the door.

"So is everything ready?" Sam asked Ivy and Pilar as he came up to the two of them.

"Yeah no thanks to you. Where have you been?" Ivy asked annoyed.

"Dealing with Grace. She didn't want me to come." Sam said sadly.

"But you came that's a good sign, right?" Ivy asked worried.

"Yeah, it's a good sign that my marriage is going down the drain." 

"Maybe Grace just needs some time to…" Pilar started to say.

"To do what remember why she loved me? Because I think she forgot." Sam said sarcastically.

"I don't know what else to say, I've tried helping Grace." Pilar started to say.

"Hopeless?" Sam asked.

"A work in progress and I'm trying to help you but you both seem pretty set that it can't be fixed. Maybe you two have already made up your minds. You just need to do it." Pilar said.

"We just need to do what? You can't be talking about a divorcee because I defiantly am not thinking about leaving my man." Grace said walking in.

"Grace, what are you doing here?" Sam asked confused.

"Trying to keep you." Grace said, as she looked mad at Ivy.

"This is going to be one night we'll remember." Pilar mumbled.

"So are you ready for the party?" Ethan asked Theresa as they got into the car.

"I'm defiantly ready for a celebration that's for sure." Theresa said smiling.

"Me too." Ethan said as he started up the car and drove off.

(Tell Me I Was Dreaming  by Travis Tritt started to play.
    
    _"When I woke up this morning_
    
    _Wiped the sleep from my eyes_
    
    _Found a new day dawning_
    
    _And suddenly I realize_
    
    _You're gone"_
    
    "So what do you think they're going to do at this party for us?" Ethan asked trying to ignore the lyrics.
    
    "Hopefully nothing too crazy, but knowing our families, it will probably be wild." Theresa said.
    
    _"Tell me I was dreaming_
    
    _That you didn't leave me here to cry_
    
    _You didn't say you don't love me anymore_
    
    _And it was just my imagination telling lies_
    
    _Tell me that you didn't say goodbye"_
    
    "Ethan, are you ok?" Theresa asked, he seemed to be looking off into space. 
    
    "I… I'm fine." Ethan said nervously.
    
    "I don't believe you." Theresa said. "Talk to me."
    
    _"I'm in a state of confusion_
    
    _I hope things aren't what they seem_
    
    _If this is really happening_
    
    _Just let me go back to dream_
    
    _You're home"_
    
    "Things are happy now, let's just leave it that way, please?" Ethan begged.
    
    "It doesn't do any good to ignore what you're feeling, please tell me what you're thinking." 
    
    _"Tell me I was dreaming_
    
    _That you didn't leave me here to cry_
    
    _You didn't say you don't love me anymore_
    
    _And it was just my imagination telling lies_
    
    _Tell me that you didn't say goodbye"_
    
    "I'm thinking that this is all a dream and that you're still dead in the ground." Ethan said quickly.
    
    "Ethan, I… please pull over we need to talk." Theresa begged.
    
    Ethan pulled over to the side. "I don't know why I said that really. You don't need to…"
    
    "Yes, I do I need to know exactly what you're thinking and feeling." 
    
    "Theresa, you left me with out even a good bye. You left me with our daughter to raise by myself and then you just come back. I mourned you. I buried you, I cried for you." Ethan said crying.
    
    "I'm sorry, Ethan. I really am." Theresa said also crying.
    
    "You know what the hardest thing to do was? It was to not blame you for leaving me all alone. I tried not to, I really did…."
    
    "You should of, I deserved it. I should of found a way to come back to you and Gabi…"
    
    "You couldn't and I shouldn't be bring this up right now and making you feel bad."
    
    "Yes you should, I should have known that coming back here wasn't going to be easy. And it would be a miracle Ethan if you didn't have some problems with me suddenly coming back into your life. The fact that you do is just a sign that your human and makes this, us more real because this everything suddenly be happy and fine, seemed un real, fake, like a dream."
    
    "So you want me to be sad?" Ethan asked shocked.
    
    "What I want you to be is able to openly tell me what you're feeling and thinking and don't feel like you have to hold anything back. That wouldn't be a real relationship, this whole talking this is." 
    
    "You know I love you so much." Ethan said smiling.
    
    "I love you too. Now let's go to our party." Theresa said as he got back on the road.
    
    _"Tell me I was dreaming_
    
    _That you didn't leave me here to cry_
    
    _You didn't say you don't love me anymore_
    
    _And it was just my imagination telling lies_
    
    _Tell me that you didn't say goodbye?"_


	20. Child of Love 20

Title: Child of Love 20/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! This story is the sequel to CAN DREAMS BE MORE THAN JUST DREAM

"Grace, it's good to see you." Ivy said lying.

"Yeah I bet so where is the people for who this party is for?" Grace asked.

"They probably got delayed. Ethan probably got distracted, with Theresa back and all he's too happy to really be able to think straight." Kay said

"So no one knows where they are and none of you are worried?" Grace asked shocked.

"She did it again." Kay told Miguel annoyed.

"Grace, Kay just told you what happened." Sam pointed out confused. "Did you not hear her?"

"No I heard her, I'm sorry Kay I just thought you were talking to Miguel." Grace said lying. 

"Yeah right. Miguel let's go some where's else for a little while." Kay begged.

"Don't got too far." Sam spoke up.

"Please do." Grace mumbled.

Kay heard her. "We'll be back in time for the party, don't worry." Kay said as she walked off.

"Grace, what have you been up to lately? The kids seem to not talk about you as much." Ivy asked.

"Yeah well I've been trying to help Charity through something's so I've been busy." Grace said.

"Yeah, dealing with her life." Jessica mumbled annoyed to Reese.

"Is she ok?" Ivy asked.

"As well as she can be, all things considered." Grace said looking at the place where Kay and Miguel had just went off to.

"That really wasn't Miguel or Kay's fault." Pilar said defending her son.

"Right, well either way Charity's devastated."

"That was over fifteen years ago." Pilar said shocked.

"Yeah, I guess some one forgot to tell Charity that there was a limit on how long she could stay heart broken." Grace said mad.

"You know what uh Noah, Simone can you take Mrs. Lopiz-Fitgerald outside and…" Sam said quickly.

"Sure thing." Noah said getting up. "Come on Pilar, we'll uh… find something to do." 

"That's fine." Pilar said as she started to leave with them.

"Hey Dad, you might want to give her something to put her to sleep for the good of everyone." Noah whispered in his ear.

"Noah Bennett!" Sam said in shock.

"Don't tell me, the thought hasn't crossed your mind." Noah said smiling as he walked off after Pilar and Simone.

"Grace, what's wrong?" Sam asked worried.

"How can she do that?" Grace asked.

"Do what exactly?" Sam asked confused.

"Act like it wasn't Kay and Miguel's fault. It was. Well Kay's any way. She took advantage of him. She used him, just to get back at Charity." Grace said mad.

"Yeah right. Look Grace, why don't you talk to Jessica for a second I need to do something." Sam said as he looked at Jessica and Reese.

"What did I ever do to you?" Jessica asked Sam.

"You've been a wonderful daughter, now just continue to do that please?" Sam begged.

"Fine but you better be back in ten minutes or I'm coming after you." Jessica warned.

"I'll be, thanks." Sam said walking out side. 

Ivy followed.

"So which family members should I stir clear off?" Travis asked Gabi as they walked up to the restaurant.

"Well there's my uncles Miguel, Luis and Noah, my grandfather Sam, my dad's best friend Chad…"

"How about we just not go to the party?" Travis offered worried.

"No can do, my mother told me I had to come. Plus I want you to meet her."

"I already have."

"No, you met her as my teacher not as my mother. Plus you haven't met my father."

"I thought there was a reason for that, you know my health and all?" 

"Oh he's not that bad."

"You can say that, only because you're his daughter and of course he's good with you."

"You've got a point, I guess. But these are the people I love Travis and with out them, I don't know what I'd do and the same goes for you." Gabi said truthfully.  

"You know it's the moments when you're so honest with me that I remember why I put on these monkey suits and risk my health for you, Gabriela." Travis said smiling.

"I love it when you say my name like that." Gabi said getting closer to him.

"I know that's why I say it." Travis said taking her hand.

"So you purposely say my name like that so I'll give up?" Gabi said as she took his other hand.

"Well it works doesn't?" He said as he pulled her closer.

"Yeah but now that I know what you're doing it won't work." She said as she leaned up against him.

"Oh I wouldn't bet on that." He said as he leaned into to kiss her.

"Excuse me?" Ethan asked coming up with Theresa.

"Oh Dad, we were just…" Gabi started to say nervously.

"You were just what?" Ethan asked mad.

"They were just talking, honey relax." Theresa said.

"They were talking rather closely." Ethan pointed out and looked at Travis. "Who are you any way?"
    
    "I'm Travis Schultz, sir." Travis said reaching out his hand.
    
    "So Travis, what are you doing with my daughter?" Ethan said ignoring his hand.
    
    "I'm…. We're…" Travis said nervously.
    
    "You're? Speak up son!" Ethan said.
    
    "Dad!" Gabi said.
    
    "Look Ethan, how about we go in and Gabi and Travis will join us later?" Theresa said trying to led him in.
    
    "But I'm not done here." Ethan said.
    
    "They're not going any where's and plus this is a celebration and how about we act like it?" Theresa offered. "And if for no other reason than because I want you to."
    
    "Ok I'll go but we're not done here yet." Ethan said looking at Travis.
    
    "I didn't think we were." Travis said as Ethan and Theresa headed inside. 
    
    "I'm so sorry about that." Gabi said as she turned to Travis.
    
    "It's ok, you're worth it." Travis said smiling.
    
    "So how are you feeling?" Ivy asked as Sam sat down in a car outside.
    
    "She's back." Sam said sadly.
    
    "Yes, she's back. But she's your wife so shouldn't you be happy about this?"
    
    "Yes, I should but I would like to know why before I start getting so happy."
    
    "Why don't you ask her?"
    
    "You really think she'd tell me the truth?"
    
    "It's worth a try."
    
    "Maybe it's worth too much."
    
    "So you're just going to keep pawning her off on your children?"
    
    "Is there something so wrong with that?"
    
    Ivy laughed. "Yes there is, your kids don't really like her and plus you're technically still married to her so you can't just ignore her."
    
    "You do that with Julian."
    
    "Well he's in jail and plus I was brave enough to divorce him."
    
    "Are you trying to point something out to me?"
    
    "Is it that obvious?"
    
    "Well subtlety has never been your strong point, Ivy."
    
    "Yeah that's what people tell me. You also want to know what people tell me?"
    
    "I know I'm not going to want to hear this but I'm going to ask any way. So go ahead."
    
    "People keep telling me that they think that the Chief of Police isn't brave any more."
    
    "Oh really now why would they say that?"
    
    "Because you're still married to a lunatic wife."
    
    "So the people want me to divorce her?'
    
    "It seems that way."
    
    "And what do you want me to do?"
    
    "Not ask me that question."
    
    "Why not?"
    
    "Because you're still married and I'm not and I can't stand this close to you much longer or I'm going to lose it."
    
    "And that's a bad thing?"
    
    "Yes, now come on we need to go inside."
    
    "But Grace is in there?"
    
    "Yeah, I know." Ivy said pulling Sam into the restaurant.
    
    "So are you feeling better?" Simone asked Pilar as they sat out side.
    
    "I guess, thank you both so much." 
    
    "No problem, this is better than being in there any way." Noah said sadly.
    
    "Are you ok?" Pilar asked worried.
    
    "I'm fine, it's just some times my mother drives me crazy." Noah said.
    
    "But she's your mother." Pilar said.
    
    "Yeah and rare times she actually acts like it." Noah said mad.
    
    "What are you talking about?" Pilar asked confused.
    
    "You might not want to get him started, Pilar." Simone suggested.
    
    "No, I want to hear this. I feel I only hear Kay's, your dad's and your mom's side a lot of the time." Pilar said.
    
    "Well Kay's pretty much accurate. She got the worst of mom's non-parenting. I feel sorry for what mom put her through she didn't deserve it."
    
    "But she can handle it." Pilar said.
    
    "Yeah she probably could but she shouldn't have to. She should have a mother who cares about her, like you do."
    
    "Well as I told your sister, I'm here for her when ever she needs me. The same goes for you and Jessica." Pilar said.
    
    "That's a bad idea because you are never gong to be able to get rid of him now." Simone said.
    
    "Yeah well I've known him since he was a little baby running around Harmony after Luis and Antonio." Pilar said smiling.
    
    "Are you ok?" Miguel asked Kay worried as they continued walking.
    
    "I bet she's just bad mouthing me in there." Kay said sadly.
    
    "I bet she isn't. My mother, your father, brother, sister and even Ms. Crane have probably stopped her already."
    
    "I hope so." Kay said sitting down. "Miguel, why does she have to do that?"
    
    "Because that's the only way she knows how to be. She does not know how to be your friend or your mother. She has spent so much time being Charity's friend and mother that she missed out on you."
    
    "I never wanted her to miss out. I always wanted her to be there for everything: my first kiss, my first love, my wedding, my first child, all my children…" Kay started to say crying.
    
    "And she wasn't. That is her fault, not yours. You could not wait around forever, for her. You had to move on."
    
    "Maybe I should of waited, gave her more chances."
    
    "You couldn't, you had a life to live Kay and waiting for her wouldn't be living that life. And I know personally that I need you in my life and I don't know what I'd do with out your in it."
    
    "You'd have married Charity."
    
    "Never, not now that I've seen what she's really like. I could not stay with someone who is that perky, and perfect. I need someone who does not mind not always following the rules and who will go to any length to be with me. I needed you."
    
    Kay laughed. "And you got me, with all my dysfunctional problems included."


	21. Child of Love 21

_Title: Child of Love 21/?_

_Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)_

_Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions_

_Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead._
    
    _Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! This story is the sequel to CAN DREAMS BE MORE THAN JUST DREAM_
    
    _Eve came out of Theresa's room and looked at everyone in the waiting room. Ethan had fallen asleep in the chair outside her room, Sam and Ivy were next to him also asleep, Kay was with Miguel, Simone was with Whitney and Chad, Grace and Charity were with each other, Jessica was with Reese, Sheridan was with Luis and Pilar and Hank was with Beth. Eve didn't know how she was going to lie to Ethan like she had to. How does she tell Ethan that his wife was going to die when in fact she was going to go on living another life with out him and she was going to leave him to live with his daughter. Eve walked over Ethan. "Ethan?" She asked as she moved him. _
    
    _Ethan woke up with a jolt. "Is it Theresa? Did she wake up?" He asked hoping._
    
    _"No, she… she's not going to wake up Ethan, I came to get you because I thought you might want to talk to her." _
    
    _"Oh." Ethan said sadly. "Would she hear me?"_
    
    _"Probably not but I thought it might make you… make it easier for you to let go." Eve said sadly._
    
    _"I'm not letting go! I will never let go off her! She would never let go of me!" He screamed._
    
    _"What's going on? Ethan, are you ok?" Ivy asked waking up quick._
    
    _"She wants me to talk to her so I can let her go." Ethan said mad looking at Eve._
    
    _"Maybe you have to Ethan, it's not fair for you to hold her here when she's ready to leave." Ivy said._
    
    _"She's right, Ethan. Theresa wants to be with God now and the only reason she isn't is because of the baby." Pilar said._
    
    _"So her fate has already been decided and it doesn't matter what I say?" Ethan asked mad. "Do any of you even want her to live? Obviously not!" Ethan screamed._
    
    _Pilar started crying. _
    
    _Luis came up. "I know you're upset but don't do this! Do not make us all your enemies because we are all suffering here too. We are all losing her and none of want that. But maybe you do not get it, we all want to be there for you and if you keep attacking us we won't. And whether you want to accept it or not you need us. My sister in there is pregnant and she's slipping away but that baby of hers is going to be yours to raise and there is no way in hell we're going to let your raise that baby with out us. You cannot make us. That baby needs to know it's mother and we're going to make sure of that, we're going to make sure that all of us here are there for that kid, every time it needs us we'll be there making sure that it knows how lucky it was to have a mother like it does. So don't you dare think that attacking us like this is going to keep us away because it is not going to work. Now you're wife needs you and you need her so go talk to her and be the man that she fell in love with so I can start believing she was right about you." _
    
    _Ethan started walking to her door but stopped and turned around. "I'm so sorry Pilar. I'm sorry everyone, I never meant to…" He started to say._
    
    _"It's ok, just got talk to her ok? We understand." Pilar said._
    
    _"Thanks." Ethan said as he went into her room. He was shocked to see her lying there in bed hooked up to every possible machine that they had. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and started crying. "Theresa, honey you have to wake up. I need you. I do not know how to survive with out you. I do not know how I am going to raise our child with out you. I know nothing about children. Fox was taken care of by Nanny's and so were sisters so I never had to deal with them." He looked at her and she did not move. "Theresa please I'm begging you. I do not want to go on living with out you. I am not even sure I can. Please don't make me try." She still did not move. Ethan looked up at the ceiling. "Bring her back! Please! She was always doing what you wanted, can't you do this one thing for her, allow her to come back. What kind of a god are you if you get some sort of a joy out of taking the ones I love from me. I tried not to fall for her, I tried to do the right thing and stick with my girlfriend, you know the moral thing but for some reason I could not. I know that was you, you made me fall in love with her. Was I just some game piece in your big game of life? I bet that is all I am to you, just something that you can do anything to. Well this is going to far, this girl should not have to die just for you to be happy for some sick game. Did you hear me! I want her back, I'm ordering you if you're really the god that she says you are, the god she spent her life believing in then bring her back, prove to me, you're worth years and years of believing in!" Ethan screamed. Nothing happened. "I guess she spent her whole life believing in you for nothing! Just like she spent her life waiting for me to love her and then moment I do, she dies." He looked at her again. "I'm so sorry Theresa, I should have realized sooner so we could have more of a life together, so we could grow older together. I should have listened to my heart from the beginning and maybe just maybe you won't be here. You would in the mansion dancing around, singing, and acting like the annoyingly perky person that I love. I need that person right now; I want that person right now. I do not want to keep looking at the body of a person whose soul is gone. I can't!" Ethan said as the tears all started to come out. "I can't look at you like this because this isn't you. This cannot be you. I know it is not. The real you is in heaven dancing, singing and acting annoyingly perky to everyone up there. Maybe if you annoy them enough they might send you back? Try it for me please? Unless that is you're happy. Then I do not know… maybe I should not bring you back if that is the case. Maybe I am being selfish. But don't I at least deserve that? Don't I deserve something? I mean my everything was taken away today, so shouldn't I get something back?" Ethan sighed. "I'm just waiting for you to interrupt me and say something that's going to make me laugh."_
    
    _"Do you think it's ok to have the baby now?" Theresa asked Eve._
    
    _"I don't know, I don't know if I can do that and then pronounce you dead." Eve said back to her._
    
    _"Well you're going to have to do that before I go into to labor because if that happens then my cover is blown." _
    
    _"You do know what this would mean right?" Eve asked._
    
    _"Yeah I'll never see Ethan, mama, Luis, Miguel, Whitney, Chad or anyone ever again not even my baby." Theresa said as she started to cry._
    
    _"You sure want to do this?" Eve asked worried._
    
    _"I have to for everyone out there." Theresa said as she started to cry harder. "Eve, just make sure this child knows I love them with all my heart."_
    
    _"I will, do you have any names you want me to offer Ethan?" Eve asked._
    
    _"Gabrielle Maria if it's a girl and Matthew Martin if it's boy." Theresa said._
    
    _Eve came out of the delivery room and threw her jacket away.  She walked over to everyone. "Well I'm happy to say that there is a new Crane in the family, a little girl." Eve said smiling._
    
    _"A Bennett-Crane." Ethan said smiling at Sam._
    
    _"Ok a new Bennett-Crane, the first one if I'm right." Eve said confused._
    
    _"The second, I changed my name a week ago." Ethan said. "So can I see her?"_
    
    _"Which one?" Eve asked._
    
    _"I want to show her to Theresa before…" Ethan started to say but he could not get the words out._
    
    _"I understand, follow me." Eve said as Ethan, Pilar, Sam and Ivy followed her to the nursery. "That's her the only girl in there." Eve went inside and brought her out. "We need a name for her."_
    
    _"I don't know… I hadn't really thought about that." Ethan said shocked as Eve handed the baby to him._
    
    _"How about Gabrielle?" Eve offered._
    
    _"What made you think of that?" Ivy asked suspicious._
    
    _"She looks like a Gabrielle." Eve said defensively._
    
    _"Gabrielle Theresa Maria Bennett-Crane." Ethan said smiling._
    
    _"Maria?" Sam asked._
    
    _"Ave Maria, mother Mary. Theresa was always praying to her." Ethan said._
    
    _"That's right." Pilar said sadly._
    
    _"Oh Ethan, I'm about to take Theresa off…" She started to say._
    
    _Ethan stopped her. "Not in front of the baby, she doesn't need to hear this. Plus I want to let Theresa see her daughter before she… leaves us." Ethan said as he followed Eve into her room._
    
    _Ethan walked over to her. "They're telling me I've got to tell you bye, I don't want. You know I do not but I guess there are just some things that you have to do even though you do not want. I do not know how I am ever going to explain this to our daughter…" Ethan said looking at Gabi. "Oh, I speaking of our daughter, she's beautiful. I wish you could open up your eyes and see her. She's going to look just like you, I just know it." Ethan said as the tears started to follow. "I'll make sure she knows you, everyday I'll remind her how wonderful her mother was and how beautiful and how much I loved her mother." _
    
    _Eve walked over to the life support machine. "Ethan, I have to…" She started to say._
    
    _"Theresa, Eve's going to turn of your oxygen but I know you and I know that you're already in heaven and you know that I'm allowing this not because I don't love and not because I'm giving up on you. I know you're smiling from heaven on the fact that I'm making such a big deal out of something that fate has done…." Ethan stopped for a second. "And I'm going to accept fate's work just for now, but I will never again." He put his finger to her lips. "I love you, Theresa and don't ever forget that." He said as he nodded to Eve who turned off the machine._
    
    _"Mrs. Bennett-Crane we've got to go." The man said as he tried to drag her out._
    
    _"No, I can't. I have to stay. I have to stay for Ethan and Gabi." Theresa said as she pulled against him._
    
    _"You've already agreed to this. You agreed this would be better for them, for their safety." The man said back. _
    
    _"I don't care what I agreed to that's the man I love and that's the daughter I love, I deserve to be with them. I need to be with them!" She screamed._
    
    _The man put her hand over her mouth. "I hate to do this Mrs. Bennett-Crane but I have to your coming with us." He said dragging her out._
    
    _"Ethan, I love you. I'll always love you." She mumbled as the tears all came down._


	22. Child of Love 22

Title: Child of Love 22/?

Author: Christen ([purplehaysc@netscape.com][1]) if you want to email me during the week email me at ([23405@sjamail.net][2])

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! This story is the sequel to CAN DREAMS BE MORE THAN JUST DREAM
    
    "Where is everyone?" Ethan asked as he and Theresa walked over to Jessica, Reese and Grace.
    
    "Ethan, Theresa. You're here thank God!" Jessica said as she hugged them and whispered in Ethan's ears. "Save us from this horrible women."
    
    "She's your mother, Jess." Ethan whispered. 
    
    "Mrs. Bennett, it's been a long time since I've seen you." Theresa said as she went over to Grace.
    
    "Well when you fake your death what did you expect? Us to come visit you?" Grace asked.
    
    "What did you say?" Theresa asked shocked.
    
    "She's mad at for faking your death basically." Reese said annoyed as he got up.
    
    "You've got to be kidding me!" Theresa said trying not to laugh.
    
    "The funny thing is she's not. She really is mad at you for faking your death." Jessica said getting up.
    
    "Is this true, Mrs. Bennett?" Theresa asked.
    
    "Of course it is. What do you expect? If it wasn't for you his mother." She said pointing towards Ethan. "Wouldn't have been able to get so close to Sam."
    
    "Explain that for me please?" Theresa asked confused.
    
    "After you died, or let me change that after you faked like you were dead, Ivy kept needing Sam to comfort Ethan, to help Ethan move on because she couldn't do it by herself or so she said. Before you went away, we didn't even know Ethan was Sam's son." Grace explained.
    
    "You can't possibly be serious! None of that is my fault and personally I think you'd be happy for your husband because he finally found out that he had a son, a son that needed him." Theresa said getting mad.
    
    "A son that puts his mother closer to my husband." 
    
    "Is that all your thinking about is how Ethan being Sam's son made Ivy a part of his life or because it made you a not such an important part of his life?" Theresa screamed.
    
    "What's going on in here?" Sam asked as him and Ivy came in.
    
    "We're looking at a cat fight, between your wife and my wife to be." Ethan told Sam.
    
    "About what?" He asked confused.
    
    "About Theresa faking her death just to get my parents to become a couple." Ethan said sarcastically.
    
    "I'm still an important part of his life, Ethan is just an obstacle to over come but Ivy's not winning this, never." Grace said. "Not even you can do anything."
    
    "Excuse me? My son is not just an obstacle to over come." Sam said mad.
    
    "You misunderstood me, Sam. That's not what I meant." Grace started to say after seeing Sam was in the room.
    
    "No I think I got it pretty clear and how dare you blame her for tearing us apart. She didn't do anything, if anyone's to blame it's you." 
    
    "What?" Grace asked shocked.
    
    "Maybe you want to have this conversation in a not so public place." Jessica suggested.
    
    "No, it's about time we had this out. Grace, if you want to blame some body, take a long look in the mirror and maybe you'd see how much you've changed. You're not the same person I married. You've gotten so obsessed with Charity that you stopped caring about our kids all together. And then every time you've decided to look at our marriage and realize it was falling apart, you decided it had to be some bodies fault. You've blamed everyone but who really is to blame: you. I can't do this anymore, Grace. I can't keep pretending like we have a marriage because we don't." Sam said taking off his ring.
    
    "You can't…"
    
    "Yes I can and while I'm at it I might want to inform you that attacking the guests of honor at party is not a way to insure that you stay. Actually it pretty much insures that you will be asked to leave."
    
    "But my family is here." Grace said.
    
    "A family that until today you've cared nothing about so why don't you leave, that this and leave." Sam said giving her his ring. "Ethan will send you divorcee papers in the mail."
    
    "Ethan, Theresa?" She asked. 
    
    They didn't even look at her. 
    
    "Jessica? Noah?" She pleaded.
    
    "Fine, I'll go." She said as she started to leave but she passed Kay and Miguel. "I bet you're happy. You've been wanting this all along." She told Kay.
    
    "Wanted what? We just came in." Kay asked confused.
    
    "Wanted to get rid of me, well you finally succeed, I'm gone!" Grace screamed as she left.
    
    "What is she talking about?" Kay asked.
    
     
    
     
    
    "Ok, a toast." Gabi said as everyone raised his or her glasses. "To my mom and dad getting a second chance, to my grandfather's freedom." Everyone laughed. "Also to love that seems to survive even death…"
    
    Theresa and Ethan looked at each other smiling.
    
    "And to some great tasting fake wine." Gabi said laughing as they all clicked glasses.
    
    "So when is this wedding going to take place?" Luis asked.
    
    "Soon, I'm not waiting for something else to go wrong. We're getting this done quickly." Theresa said.
    
    "Well could you at least wait for Paloma and Aunt Maria to come into town? You haven't seem them since, she was a baby." Pilar asked.
    
    "Sure, but that's where you are wrong, I saw her at my funeral." Theresa said. "She's really grown up."
    
    "You were there?" Ethan asked shocked.
    
    "Yeah, and it was a lovely service I may add." Theresa said.
    
    "Glad to know you liked it, you know though if we knew we had an audience we have done more of a production." Miguel said smiling.
    
    Theresa laughed. "You know I never thanked all of you for everything you did to help Ethan out after I was gone. It meant a lot."
    
    "Well we're all either your family or your in-laws so what did you expect?" Kay asked.
    
    "I'm just glad Ethan didn't have to go through this alone."
    
    "Ok a change of topic, that's just depressing." Sheridan said. "Gabi how about your introduce your date." 
    
    "Thanks Aunt Sheridan. That's really want I wanted to do." Gabi said sarcastically.
    
    Ethan looked at her. "Gabi, don't speak to your Aunt that way."
    
    "I knew that one was coming." Gabi said sadly. "Sorry Aunt Sheridan."
    
    "They weren't joking when they said you were strict I see." Theresa said to Ethan.
    
    "With her, you have to be, she's just a little too much like her mother." Ethan said smiling.
    
    "What are you implying?" Theresa asked.
    
    "Ok well everyone this is Travis Schultz, he goes to school with me, Travis this is my very big family." Gabi said.
    
    "Well it's nice to see you do something other than making out my granddaughter." Sam said warningly.
    
    "Grandfather!" Gabi said shocked.
    
    "Sam, lay off the poor boy, you're going to scare him away." Ivy said.
    
    "I think that's the point." Noah said. "Or at least I hoped that was the point."
    
    "Travis, it's nice to meet you and ignore the men in our family. They are just a little overprotected of Gabi but they won't…" Simone said looking at Noah. "Ever lay a hand on you. We will all make sure of that."
    
    "Thanks for the reassurance I was a little worried." Travis said.
    
     
    
     
    
    "So where did Gabi go?" Ethan asked Theresa.
    
    "She went home with Luis and Sheridan." Theresa said as she sat down next to him.
    
    "And Travis?"
    
    "He's in the car with her."
    
    "You know I don't trust him."
    
    "I know but she does and that's all the matters."
    
    "It does?"
    
    "Yes and if you and everyone else keep trying to threaten him, she'll just get in to this relationship a lot faster then she should."
    
    "What are you talking about?'
    
    "Look at me and you."
    
    "I still don't get it."
    
    "Remember how much Luis used to protested me being with you?"
    
    "Well of course."
    
    "And the more he protested the more I felt the need to get closer to you."
    
    "So I can thank Luis for us being together?" Ethan asked confused.
    
    "No, that's not what I'm saying this to try a make a point, that's all."
    
    "That I should be nicer to Travis?"
    
    "Well yes that would be nice, you think you could do that?"
    
    "I could try."
    
    "That's not what I asked."
    
    "Ok, I'll be nicer but only for you."
    
    "Well in that case then thank you and I think I should tell you, he's going to be staying at the mansion this weekend." Theresa said as she started to walk off.
    
    "Wait what?" Ethan asked mad.

   [1]: mailto:purplehaysc@netscape.com
   [2]: mailto:23405@sjamail.net



	23. Child of Love 23

Title: Child of Love 23/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! This story is the sequel to CAN DREAMS BE MORE THAN JUST DREAM

"I don't think I've ever been in a house with so many rooms." Travis said as Gabi and him came down the stairs.

"Well sometimes I think that most of these rooms are a waste, it's not like we ever use them for anything." Gabi said as she sat down on the couch.

Travis sat down next to her. "Well what would you prefer your family do with the rooms?"

"I don't know, maybe rent them out or something. I mean I'd be happy with a little house or a cottage. There are only four of us and we don't need this much space." 

"But it's nice to have it, believe me. If you had to live as close to your family as I do, I think you would go insane." 

"Well it's been just my dad, my grandmother and me for a while and we've still managed to become close but maybe if we lived in a smaller house, I'd get to know my mother better."

"Who says you need a small house to get to know your mother? I think you can do just fine in a mansion."

"Well you seem to have more faith in my relationship with my mother than I do."

"Well I know how you are when you really want something and from what I can tell your mother is the same way, so I have no doubt that the both of you will be fine."

"I love that you can have that much faith in me, the way you always have." Gabi said smiling.

"It's not hard, you've always proven to me to be worth my faith."

"And so have you."

"So what are you going to do now that you are free man?" Ivy asked as she came in to the room Sam was staying in.

"I don't know, hope and pray that she doesn't burn everything I own when she gets home, out of revenge." Sam said smiling.

"That doesn't sound like Grace, that sounds like me." Ivy said sitting down on the bed.

"It does seem to fit the whole poison ivy name doesn't it?"

"Well I didn't get that name for nothing, you know."

"I know but that was before…"

"Before what?"

"Before you became… well let's just say the whole poison ivy thing doesn't suit you anymore."

"It doesn't?" Ivy asked confused.

"Yeah, you're not the same Ivy that used to work to ruin my marriage."

"Yeah not one of my better plans, I see."

"No it wasn't but I guess you got what you wanted any way, my marriage is ruined."

"But you're not happy, that was the only thing I didn't want." 

"I never said I wasn't happy. I just… it'll take me a little while to accept that I don't have a wife to go home to. Not that I have wanted to go home to her any time soon but… I've spent most of my life married to some one else and to now suddenly not be married to anyone, I don't really know what to do. You want to give me some pointers?"

"You want the Ivy Crane Book on what to do after a divorce?"

"Would you tell me?"

"Sure I guess. Well first I got my son to make sure I got all the Crane money, then I told my son and my x-lover that they were father and son. I moved my son and his daughter into the mansion that was newly mine. I made sure that my x-husband's sister knew she could stay on the property and then I just I kept living."

"Well I can't do any of that stuff and I'm kind of glad I think." 

"Yeah well I never said the Ivy Crane planned worked, it's just what I did. Plus my x was in jail so that helped."

"Well Grace isn't in jail." Sam pointed out.

"And she's not Julian thank God because if being married to Grace was anything like being married to Julian then I feel really sorry for you."

"No I don't think it was as bad as being married to Julian but I still don't think my marriages is going to go down as one of the best marriages ever."

"So what? You've got another chance now. Go find your self a bride, that you love and have one of the best marriages ever."

"Well I don't think I'll have to look very far at all." Sam said looking at Ivy.

"Well that is not a party I'm soon going to forget." Noah said as Simone and him entered their house.

"I know your parents being over must hurt." Simone said trying to be nice.

"No, it doesn't. I think I've been waiting for this for a long time."

"Really why?"

"Because my parents aren't the same people that they were when I was growing up you know? And because of that, they're not in love with each other any more either."

"And you're ok with this?"

"Not really but I've grown to accept it. Ok let's please stop talking about my parents and their failed relationship and let's talk about us and our very successful relationship." Noah said smiling.

"About that… there's something I've got to tell you." Simone said nervously.

"Ok, what is it? Is something wrong?" Noah asked trying to act like he didn't already know.

"It's just… I'm pregnant, Noah. We're going to have a baby." Simone said as she let out a sigh.

"How long have you know?"

"A couple of days… weeks…" Simone said nervously.

 "And why haven't you told me all ready?" Noah asked shocked.

"Because I was scared about how you'd react but you're surprisingly calm." Simone said suspiciously.

"Well I'm happy, I've always wanted kids you know that."

"Right but… wait Kay told you or wait maybe Jessica told you. Which one told you?" Simone asked mad.

"Am I really that bad of an actor and it was Jessica?"

"Yes and your sister is bad at keeping secrets."

"She didn't mean to, it slipped. Just like Kay slipped about her being pregnant."

"Who Kay?" Simone asked confused.

"Wait you didn't know? OK, I'm going to um… not say anything."

Simone started to think. "Wait Jessica's pregnant?" 

"I didn't say a thing!" Noah put his hands up.

"Wait why didn't she tell me? I mean when I told her about me she didn't say anything."

"Why did you tell Jessica and Kay about you being pregnant but you didn't tell me?"

"Well they came to the doctor's with me and when I came out, they wanted to know, it's not like I could lie to them."

"I guess but maybe that's what happened with Jessica and Kay, maybe Kay was with Jessica when she found out."

"That could of happened. How about let's forget about your sisters for a second and just think about us. So are you happy that we're having a baby?"

"Yes, I'm very happy." Noah said smiling.

"Ethan, come on say something." Theresa said as she followed him into the mansion. "You were completely silent the whole way home."

"Gabi!" Ethan screamed.

"What are you doing?" Theresa asked confused.

"I getting Gabi down here to tell her that Travis can't stay here." Ethan said. "Gabi!" He screamed again.

"But you can't, you're going to devastate her. You don't know how happy she was to hear that we'd let Travis here." Theresa pleaded.

"Well this may shock you Theresa but being a parent doesn't always mean you do what makes your child happy."

"I know that, Ethan but come on. I already told her he could stay."

"Which you shouldn't have done!"

"Why not?"

"Because you have no right to make decisions like that."

"Yes I do I'm her mother."

"And I'm her father who hasn't been gone her whole life, unlike you."

"You act like I did that on purpose!"

"No, I know you didn't but what I'm trying to say is you just can't come back after thirteen years and make decisions like that!"

"No you just don't want me making decisions that you don't like!"

"No that's not it! I just… you can't just make decisions like this that affect my family!"

"Your family?! It's my family too, Ethan. At least I thought it was." 

"It's I just want you to not… to not make big decision like this with out consulting me first."

"Why would I? You were already going to say no and I didn't want to hear you say it."

"So you went behind me back and said yes to something you knew I didn't want to say yes to?"

"No I acted like Gabi's mother and made a decision that as her parent I can make." 

"You have not clue what being Gabi's parent means, you couldn't possibly."

"Right I'm just completely clueless when it comes to my own daughter right?"

"I wasn't going to say it but yes you are."

"Fine! Then me and my clueless self are leaving!" Theresa said as she walked out the door.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Gabi yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Gabi, wait…" Ethan started to say.

"No, I'm going after my mother, don't come after me." Gabi said as she ran out stairs.

Ethan sat down on the steps. "I handled that one really well." He told him self sarcastically.

"Well I'm guessing from what I just heard that you might need someone to talk?" Sam asked as he came down the stairs.

"I was that loud?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, Travis is hiding some where's and your mother well she sent me down here."

"Great so got any good advice?"

"Is there any chance you'll listen to it?" Sam asked sitting down next to him.

"Depends on what you've got to say." Ethan said.


	24. Child of Love 24

Title: Child of Love 24/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! This story is the sequel to CAN DREAMS BE MORE THAN JUST DREAM

"Travis?" Ivy asked as she walked down the hall. She didn't get a response but when she heard music coming out of one of the rooms, she knew where he was. She opened the door and was shocked to see Travis sitting on the bed planning the guitar.

When she heard the door open, he got up quickly and put the guitar away.

"Don't stop. That was actually pretty good." Ivy said as she walked in.

"Thank, I think." Travis said nervously.

"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you. Actually I'm here to make sure you're ok."

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I'm guessing you heard the fight going on downstairs with my son and his fiancée."

"Yeah, it was all about me."

"No, it may seem that way but it wasn't. The fight was more about their relationship with each other and less about you."

"So your son doesn't hate me?"

"No, he doesn't hate you. He doesn't trust you that's for sure but he doesn't hate you."

"I don't expect him to trust but do you think he may at some point warm up to the idea of me?"

"Probably not but we can hope."

"Are you ok?" Reese asked Jessica as she came out of the bathroom.

"I don't know yet." She said as she got into their bed.

"Tonight was pretty hard on you wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I mean my parents, one of the most stable relationships in Harmony…." Jessica started to say.

"Was one of the most stable but that was a long time ago."

"Well that's true, I guess. But I mean if they couldn't make it and they used to be the perfect couple, how much of a chance do the rest of us have?" Jessica said worried.

"Jessie, don't ever think like that. You know we're going to make it."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I love you and you love me and I'm not going to give up on you ever."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"I'm so happy to hear that because that makes what I'm about to say a lot easier to say."

"Makes what easier to say?" Reese asked worried.

"To tell you the good news I have."

"What good news?"

"That we're having a baby." Jessica said smiling.

"You're pregnant?" Reese asked shocked.

"Yeah, I mean you're happy about this right?" Jessica asked worried.

"Of course, I am. I'm just… a little shocked that's all. I mean, can you believe we're going to have a baby?" Reese asked happily.

Jessica just laughed.

Ethan looked at Sam and then at his watch. "Um… no offense dad but are you going to start giving me advice any time soon? Because I do have a wife and daughter out side and the longer I wait, the worse my chances get of finding them."

"Right, it just… well I'm not so sure I'm fit to give advice any more." Sam said sadly.

"Because of what? Because your marriage failed?" Ethan asked shocked.

"Well yes. I mean if I don't know how to keep my marriage going then how can I advice you on how to with yours?"

"First off you've always been really bad at giving advice…" Ethan started to say.

"Hey! My advice has never been that bad!" Sam said offended.

"Fine, then prove it to me by giving me some great advice." 

"Fine, first I know you're used to being there for Gabi, being the only one there for her but Theresa's back and she is her mother. I know you're glad that Theresa's back and all and you want things to be the same but they can't. When Theresa left both of you didn't have a daughter, you didn't really have a life that didn't involve her. You hadn't spent thirteen years with out each other. I mean there has to be big gabs in both of your lives that neither of you know anything about. You have no clue what Theresa went through when she wasn't with you. You don't know the pain she went through. But in the same way, she doesn't know what you went through raising Gabi alone. She doesn't know how you feel about certain things when it comes to your daughter but you don't how she feels either. Before either one of you get married or even think that you can move in together and raise Gabi, you need to have a serious talk about what you've both been through and what you both want for your daughter."

"Wow, well you really did prove it to me." Ethan said shocked.

"But the question is are you going to use it?"

"Well I know what I'm not going to do and that's sit here any longer while my daughter and wife get any further away from me." Ethan said getting up.

"Glad I could help." Sam said sarcastically to himself as he got up.

"And thanks dad for the advice." Ethan said as he left the mansion.

"Mom? Can you slow down, please?" Gabi said as she ran after her mother.

"Gabi, go back home please." Theresa begged.

"No, not unless you come back with me."

"I can't."

"No, you have to you promised me you would never leave me again and I believed you." Gabi said as tears started to come down. "Please don't make me regret believing in you."

Theresa stopped and turned around and faced her. "I'm not leaving you Gabi, I'm leaving your father."

"You're leaving because of me and that's just as bad."

"No, I'm not. Oh honey, why would you think that?"

"Because you and dad were arguing about me before you left."

"We were arguing about my parenting skills not you. We would never argue about you. We love you too much to do that."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Because I have to because your father has a life and I had no right interfering in it."

"But you're not. You're becoming a part of it."

"But I don't belong in it."

"How would you know? You haven't been here long enough to know if you do."

"I think I have."

"No, you don't. You're just giving up before this every gets started."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is. Let me guess you thought you'd come in here make us all think that you really wanted to stay when all along you were just waiting for an excuse to leave?"

"No, I never would do that!"

"Why should I believe you? You've spent your whole life lying to me so why would you start telling the truth now?"

"Gabriela!" Ethan screamed as he came up. "Don't you ever speak to your mother that way!"

Gabi let out a dry laugh. "Why not? You do." 

"That's it, go back home now! We'll talk to you when we get back."

"We?" Theresa asked shocked.

"But she's not coming back."  Gabi said.

"Yes she is and when she does you're going to apologize for the way you talked to her and to me. Now go! And I don't want to hear any complaints from your grandparents." Ethan said sternly.

"Fine, I'll go but… I'm not sorry." She said as she walked off mad.

"Did you say we'd both talk to her? I thought you were the only parent here." Theresa asked.

"Yeah well that's one of many mistakes I made. Look we really need to talk before we head back." Ethan said.


	25. Child of Love 25

Title: Child of Love 25/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@hotmail.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (cha005@latech.edu)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! This story is the sequel to CAN DREAMS BE MORE THAN JUST DREAM

Gabi slammed the door and started to walk upstairs. 

"Stop!" Sam said.

"What do you want?" She said mad.

"Ok I'm going to give you a chance to rephrase that before I decided to get really mad." Sam said shocked.

"Ok. Is there something I can help you with?" Gabi said trying not to seem mad.

"I want to know if you're ok."

"I'm fine. Now can I please go to my room?" Gabi said annoyed.

"No, how about you sit down and talk to me." Sam said motioning towards to couch. 

"No I'd rather go to my room."

"It wasn't a question." Sam said as he sat down on the couch.

Gabi sat down next to him.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"I don't what to talk about it."

"Well that's too bad because you are going to talk about it."

"Why can't the members of this family just let people be?" 

"Because that's just not they way we live. I don't know why anyone would want to live like that. It shows that we care for each other."

"Well could you maybe not care for me so much right now?"

Sam laughed. "No, sorry so how about you tell me what's wrong?"

"My mom's leaving."

"Why do you think she's leaving?" Sam asked confused.

"Because she told me."

"Does your father know?"

"Yeah, he knows not that he cares."

"Why do you think he doesn't care?"

"Because all he did was scream at me."

"For what?"

"For being honest with my mother."

"Gabi…."

"What! That's what I did! I told her I didn't trust her. That she was giving up too soon. That she never even tried!"

"Well is that what you really believe?"

"I don't know what to believe anymore. A few days ago I believed my mother was dead. And yesterday I believed that my mother was alive and that she was going to marry my father and we were going to live happily ever after. I don't know what to believe now. I'm just so confused." Gabi said as she started to cry.

Sam just held her and let her cry.

"Are you ok?" Miguel asked Kay as he came out of the kids' rooms. 

"Yeah I'm so happy that I want to throw a party." Kay said smiling.

Miguel gave her a strange look. "You sure you ok?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well your parents just agreed to get a divorce."

"Which is a good thing."

"How?"

"Well I never really liked my mother and the only reason I ever had to hear about her or deal with her was because she was married to my father. Now that she isn't…"

"You don't have to deal with her?"

"Exactly. Now I can just be grateful for everything I have. My five wonderful children, my handsome husband, my great job and the wonderful life I have."

"Well I must say I like the attitude change."

"Thought you would." Kay said smiling. "So are the kids asleep?"

"Yes."

"Then how about the two of us go have our own little private party?"

"I love that idea." Miguel said as he started to lead Kay into their bedroom.

"So what are going to make ground rules or something?" Theresa asked sarcastically.

"In away I guess. Look we're both new at raising a child together so maybe we both just need to feel this out."

"I thought you didn't want me to mess with your family?"

"I was mad ok? I'm not used to having other people making decision about Gabi with out consulting me first. Especially when it comes to boys."

"You're just not used to Gabi and boys." Theresa pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm not."

"Maybe that may be another reason you were mad?"

"That's a good possibility."

"Look I'm sorry Ethan, I didn't mean to upset you ok? I never even expected to ever come back. To ever be able to be with your again or Gabi. This is all a little unexpected for me. I don't really know what to do."

"Me either. I never in my worse dream imagined you'd come back and then leave me."

"Me either. I don't want to leave you but I'm not so sure that you and Gabi are ready for me to be in your lives."

"We are we just don't know how to deal with you in our lives. But I think if we all three put our heads together we can figure out a way."

"Three? You really think Gabi will ever speak to me again?"

"Yeah I don't think she really has a choice in the matter."

"Ethan, no I don't want you to make her talk to me. I want her to do it by her own free will."

"Well in that case then I don't know."

"There's had to be a way for me to be able to reach her. Have any ideas?"

"The only advice I can offer is don't keep changing your mind. She has always had a problem with change."

"Sounds like she got that from the both of us. Well how about let's go home?"

"Sure and pray that our daughter had calmed down." Ethan said a she put his arm around Theresa and lead her back home.

"Well I got in touch with our contact." Alistair said as he came back into the cell.

"I'm not listening." Julian said trying to ignore him.

"Yes you are because you are a key part of my plan."

"No, father I'm not. I'm perfectly content with spending the rest of my life in this jail cell."

"Even if it means we could get revenge?"

"We never get revenge, father because none of your plans ever work. I mean how many times have we tried to separate Luis and Sheridan? Too many and it never worked."

"Well this one will."

"What's so different about this plan then all the others?"

"This one will work."

"Sure, father. And the Cranes will have control of the world again." Julian said sarcastically.


End file.
